Selene
by midnight87
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a princess, cries on a hill top every night. And she always wishes for the same thing: a friend. And one night Selene, the moon goddess, grants her wish. Well, be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1:hellos

Selene

Kagome Higurashi sat on small hill that over looked most of the forest, crying. It was just another day as princess.

Horrible!

Her mother and father are to busy being King and Queen to notice her cousin, Kikyo, picking on her.

But it was more then that. Kikyo found anything she did, wether it be her missing her target in archery to tripping to even the clothes she wears, and critized her to the point to where she just wanted to scream.

Things weren't always this bad, Kagome used to have her older brother, Sota, to stop Kikyo, but now that Sota was married and had a child on the way, he didn't notice Kagome anymore. That and the fact the fact that he lives 300 miles away. So it was just Kagome, without a friend in the world.

Sure, the staff often talked to her, but it wasn't the same.

Kagome looked up at the full moon and all the stars around it.

"I wish i had a friend."

She kept looking up at the sky, as if waiting for someone to say 'if it's a friend you want it's a friend you'll get' but of course, nothing happened.

She got up and dusted herself off. With one last look at the sky, she walked off, back to the castle before someone noticed she was gone, not that any one would.

_S.C._

Selene, the moon goddess, looked down at Kagome, a frown set on her face.

That Kagome girl was here every night, and she always wished for the same thing.

She sighed, as the wind blew passed her, making her silver dress blow with the breeze.

All Kagome wanted was a friend, and Selene could do just that.

Making up her mind, Selene snapped her fingers and disappeared. Seconds later she reappeared in the hall of the palace, where light never failed, on Mt. Olympus.

She bowed to the tweleve Olympian gods that sat in their golden thrones.

She walked walked over to her empty throne next to Demeter, goddess of harvest.

"What brings you here, Selene?" Hades asked from his throne. "Usually your out roaming the night sky."

"I have come to talk Aphrodite."

At the mention of her name, the goddess of love, looked over at Selene. "Yes?"

"Aphrodite, I want you to help Kagome find her true love. Can you tell me who it is?"

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and disappered, probably to her room in the palace, only to return minutes later with a smile on her face.

"You'll never guess who." She said.

Selene sat up and looked over at Aphrodite, curiosity getting the best of her. Aphrodite's mischevious smile grew as she saw Selene's reaction.

"It's someone you know." She tried, but it didn't really help.

Being a goddess she knew practically everyone.

"He's a hanyou" That started to narrow it down.

"And his name is-"

"Hey, have any of you seen Miroku? I swear when i find him..." Inuyasha asked barging into the hall.

A chorus of No's were heard. Mumbling obscentaries under his breath, Inuyasha walked out of the hall to look for his brother else where.

When Selene turned and looked back at Aphrodite, Aphrodite had a big grin on her face. Selene looked back over her shoulder where Inuyasha had just been, trying to figure out why Aphrodite was grinning. Then suddenly it hit her. She whipped her head back around, her brown hair falling over her face.

"No way."

Aphrodite nodded her head the grin still placed on her face.

"Are you serious?" Aphrodite once again nodded her head. Selene finally closed her open mouth. She shook her and put her plan into action.

She closed her eyes and said the spell.

_S.C._

Inuyasha opened the door to the kitchen saying, "Ha. I finally found you Miroku. I swear i'm going to-" he stopped when he noticed that he was no longer in the light, warm, kitchen, but was in a dark, cold, forest.

"What the-" he looked down to see a girl rubbing her head. "Where did you come from?"

The girl looked up as his voice cut through the silence of the air. She stared at him with ide eyes before screaming.

"Shut Up" Inuyasha yelled clamping his hands over his ears. She stopped yelling, afraid what would happen if she didn't.

He slowly took his hands of his ears and peered down at the girl.

"What's your name?"

She looked hestaint to answer but when she finally did she anwsered, "Ayumi"

"Well Ayumi, you're really annoying. Now where the hell are we?"

"We're in the forest." she said. _'This guy is really dense' _she thought.

Inuyasha growled at her answer. "I know that Sherlock" he said.

"Oh, then you probably want to know what forest we're in."

"Yeah"

"The forest doesn't have a name. But it's on Higurashi ground."

"That's not to far" he mumbled under his breath.

"Not to far from where?"

"Was I talking to you?" he snapped.

"Well I should hope so because if not you're talking to yourself."

All he did was glare at her, not having a comback.

"What's your name?"

"..."

"I asked-"

"Inuyasha" he interupted her.

"Well, inuyasha i'm very tired so i'm going to go now" she said walking past him.

But the she stopped after she remembered that she was lost.

"Are you coming to the castle?"

Inuyasha thought about it before shrugging.

"Why not."

A relived smile came on her face. Sure, she was still lost but maybe he knew the way.

"Okay, come on"

They walked side-by-side for a while but stopped as they came to a fork in the path.

"Which way?" he asked.

_So much for thinking he knew the way'_ Ayumi thought about it for a moment before pointing left.

They went down that path in silence and came to a stop as they ended up back at the hill that she had started out on.

"Damn it" she cussed under her breath, but inuyasha's ears heard her.

"What?" She looked at him, startled saying

"Nothing" a little to quickly for his liking.

They headed back down the path and came back to the fork in the road, but instead of going left like last time, they went right. They kept walking till there was another fork, and the went right. There was another fork in the road. They went right again and kept walking until they saw an opening. They kept walking but stopped as they ended up on the same hill top as before.

"Crap" she said under her breath.

"Weren't we already here" Inuyasha asked, his confusion evdient in his voice.

She nodded her head and avoided his gaze.

"So we're lost?"

She once again nodded her head.

"Great, just great" he said pacing back and forth between the opening of the forest and the end of the hill. "Anything else you've kept from me?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "My name's Kagome, not Ayumi."

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose to stay calm so he could think.

"I'm usually not out this late." Kagome said.

"Ok, we'll just keep walking. Maybe if we went left then right...yeah that should get us out."

"Or deeper in"

He glared at Kagome, shutting her up.

"We don't any of your negatitivy" he said starting back for the other path.

"I'm just saying"

They kept walking in silence until they finally made it out of the forest. The sight of the big black caslte was enough to make Kagome forget about her horrible day.

"Finally" Inuyasha complained.

"Come on" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen door.

"You can sleep in a guest room. I'll show you where" she said.

They walked silently through the kitchen and the corridor. They walked up the stair, as quietly as possible. Once the were on the third floor she pointed to a door not to far from the stairs.

"If you need me I'll be in that room" she said indacting the room a few doors down and on the opposite wall. He nodded and went inside.

She walked into her room and jumped on to her queen size bed.

This is excatly what she wanted, a nice comfortable bed.

She closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep, forgetting the day, and not caring about tomorrow.

_The End_

Okay, that was just chapter one. it gets a lot more intersting, and since this chapter is a little short i promise to make the next one longer. Oh, and there's a big secret. I'm not telling you who it's about so you're just going to have to pay attention to everything. Good Luck


	2. Chapter 2: dodge!

Selene

Everyone sat gathered around the breakfast table, the next morning. The king the end of the table and the queen on the other. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Kikyo sat across from them. The conversation had once again died down as Kikyo had once again insulted Kagome.

_12' _Inuyasha thought, counting the number of times Kiyko did this to Kagome.

At first he just figured they were mad at each other. But by Kagome's reaction he highly doubted that they ever got along.

"Can you pass the biscuits, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to cheer her up.

Oh yeah, her passing him the biscuits would really make her feel better.

Kagome, off in her own little world handed him the jug of orange juice.

"Kagome, he said biscuits. Stop being so stupid." Kagome flinched at Kikyo's words.

"Actually I wanted some orange juice" Inuyasha said taking the jug from her hands. "Thanks"

Kagome gave him a small, yet sad, smile as she figured out what he tried to do.

He smiled right back before pouring a little orange juice into his already full glass. When he set the jug back down Kagome handed him a biscuit which he took gratefully.

"So, Inuyasha where did you say you were from?" Mr. Hiugurashi asked, oblivious to what had just happened between his daughter, his neice, and inuyasha.

"My dad has a castle not to far from here." Inuyasha said, and it was true.

His father, a king, had a castle just on the other side of the forset. He and his family usually stayed there but they also had a room in the Palace with the gods. His Mother and Father usually stayed at their castle. But Inuyasha and Miroku were all over the place. They would be at the Palace one minute and at the Castle the next.

"Just on the other side of the forest."

Kagome, who had been moving her food around her plate, looked at him, suprised. "Really?"

"Yeah" He said, gulping down some orange juice.

"I didn't know there was a Castle near here."

"Kagome you've been here since you were born and you never once had the guts or brains to make it all the way across the forest?"

Kagome looked back down at her plate, no longer feeling hungry.

Inuyahsa seeing Kagome, for the 13th time in a half-hour, look as if she had done something so terribly wrong, Inuyasha snapped.

"Do you have a problem?" Inuyasha asked, in a not so friendly way, suprising both Kikyo and Kagome,

The queen and King not even noticing. It must have been a really long table.

"Excuse Me?" Kikyo asked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I speak to fast? Do you have a problem? Or do you just love making people feel bad?"

Kikyo, at a loss for words just sat there, stupidly.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked strong, handsome, and most importantly he was sticking up for her. Kagome smiled, a real smile, small, but real.

Inuyasha, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Kagome looking at him. Turning his full attention on Kikyo he raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"I thought so" Inuyasha said getting up. "Come on Kagome." He called, walking to a door, though he didn't know where it lead.

Kagome got up and followed after him, though not before looking back at Kikyo's face.

Inuyasha lead the way, somewhere, with Kagome at his side.

"Thanks" Kagome said in a small voice. "For saying those things to Kikyo, I mean."

Inuyasha just shrugged. "She was starting to annoy me."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I got a question-" Inuyasha started, looking down at Kagome.

"Shoot."

"Where the hell are we going?"

Kagome laughed as they continued walking down the corrider.

"My mom's art studio." She said pushing open a door. "But she hasn't been in here for years."

Inuyasha followed Kagome in and looked around.

There was a white sheet covering almost everything. Pulling off two sheets, Kagome sat down on a bench and motioned for Inuyasha to join her.

Kagome pulled out two white peices of paper and paint. She started to look around for paintbrushes but it seemed Inuyasha didn't need one. He rather fingerpaint.

"I was going to get brushes." she said eyeing him as he drew...squiggly lines.

"They'd only slow be down." he siad, leaning back to examine his work.

Kagome, following his example started painting with her hands.

After a few minutes of talking and painting they both finally looked back and took in their completed master-peice.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked, turning towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyed her painting before saying, "It's a good pig." Kagome's smile faltered a little. "It's s pony."

Inuyasha mouthed an 'O' before turning back to his.

"What about mine?" Kagoem looked down at his picture. A munch of squiggly lines. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha, pretendng to look hurt responded,

"You"

"That doesn't look a thing like me"

"Uh, yeah, it does."

Inuyasha held the picture by Kagome's face and started to compare them.

"See this squiggly line is your head, and that's your ear and that's your-"

"What's that?" Kagome asked pointing to a huge green dot in the center of her 'face'.

"It's your nose." Inuyasha said, poking her nose in the process with the hand he had been painting with.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, going cross eyed to see her nose. "Why'd you do that? Now's theres a big green dot on my nose."

"Sorry" he said between his laughter.

Kagome looked up at him, mad, before getting an idea. "It's okay" she said shrugging it off.

She grabbed the red container of paint and 'accidently' pushed it into Inuyasha's face. "Opps, sorry" she said, dust off her hands.

Inuyasha wiped away the paint from his eyes and mouth and looked at Kagome furiously.

"I only put a dot on your nose." he said, practically yelling.

"And I only put a dot on your entire face." she said, matching his tone.

Looking around furiously Inuyasha picked up the blue container and poured it over her head.

Blue paint running down her hair she yelled, "That was my hair!" he only shrugged feeling much better, and didn't notice the pink paint she smeared all over his hair.

"Hey!"

They glared at each other before the went into a full fledged war.

Paint flew everywhere. But not only paint. Clay was thrown into the mix.

-+-+-+-+

Selene paced nevourisly around the hall. She wanted this to work so much.

"Selene, what's wrong?" Zeus asked.

"She's worried about Inuyasha and Kagome." Athena, goddess of wisdom said wisely. "You know Selene, pitying a mortal is a very bad thing to do." Athena added.

"I don't pity Kagome." Selene snapped. "I really don't, its just that, I want her to find true happiness."

Athena nodded her head, understanding. "Just so you know, I don't think anything's standing in their way. But you'd have to ask Aphrodite for sure."

Selene nodded her head and started pacing again.

Why did she care so much?

Yeah, she really did want Kagome to find true happiness, but was that the only reason?

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha and Kagome lied on the floor, panting.

The had spent the entire day throwing and dodging paint, and it had finally taken it's toll.

"You know, I'll never get this paint out of my hair." Kagome said regaining her breathing.

"Neither will I." Inuyasha replied finally sitting up. Looking down at Kagome he started to laugh. She was cover from head to toe in paint and clay.

Kagome started laughing to, though she didn't excatly know why. Inuyasha pulled her up off the floor.

"We made a mess." he said, as the laughing died down.

Kagome nodded looking aroung the room. Everything was covered in either clay or paint.

"Come on" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha out of the room.

They walked back to their rooms, talking about the day.

"See you later."

Kagome said, stopping outside his room.

"Bye" Inuyasha said and went inside.

Kagome walked into her room and got in the shower.

-+-+-+-+

It had taken 5 hours, but finally Kagome had gotten all the paint and clay out of her hair. But she was starving. She had skipped dinner, not wanting anyone (though only Kikyo would notice) seeing her the way she was.

A soft tapping came from the other side of the door, starlting Kagome.

She got up and opened the door, suprised to see Inuyasha.

"I'm hungry. Skipped dinner. I was going to head down to the kitchens. Want to come?"

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the room.

"I skipped dinner to" she said rubbing her stomach.

Inuyasha nodded and looked over at Kagome.

"Did you get all the paint out?"

"Yes," Kagome said dryly. "I like just finished."

Inuyasha chuckled as they made their way quietly down the steps.

"I got mine out hours ago. It was pretty easy for me." He said, causing Kagome to glare at him.

Walking into the kitchen the walked over to the counter, looking for something to eat. Picking up two apples, Kagome handed one to Inuyasha and took a bite out of the other.

"I'm tired." Kagome said after the first bite.

"Me too." Inuyasha admitted.

They finished their apples and threw the cores away.

"Come on." Inuyasha said.

Kagome followed after him. She occasionally ran into him, having had her eyes closed, but it didn't really matter.

"Night" Kagome said, walking over to her room. "See you tomorrow." Inuyasha called back, biting back a yawn.

-+-+-+-+

Okay, I know, pretty boring but I had to get this chapter out of the way. But there was one really, really, really important thing said in here so it's not all useless. Anyway, I have a system. I'm going to update every sunday, no expections! anywho, what did you think about the chapter. I really want to know, even if all you have to say is: nothing happened. (okay, please don't send me a review saying "nothing happened" but you know what I mean.)


	3. Chapter 3: goodbyes

Selene

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome fell into the pond. "Klutz" he said shaking his head.

"You're the one who pushed me," she said, extending her hand so he'd help her up.

He rolled his eyes and lowered his hand for her to grab. Once she had a hold of his hand she pulled him down into the pond and Inuyasha, having been caught off guard, fell in.

"Hey!" he said, once he hit the shallow water.

"Klutz." she said, a smirk spread across her face.

Inuyasha glared at her as he started to get up.

"Help me," she said, extending her hand up to him once he was standing.

"Yeah right."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the muddy bank.

"This is all your fault," she said, eyeing her ruined light blue dress now covered in mud.

"No it's not, it's yours."

She glared at him as they started walking through the gardens again.

"You're the one who pushed me in."

"Yeah, because you said something."

"I asked you how you were doing."

"And now you know." he said crossing his arms.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways, Kagome, bored, went to find Inuyasha and found him in the gardens, looking at the pond.

"I liked this dress to..." she mumbled as she brushed dried mud off her hands.

"I'm sure you have a billion more just like it," he said, turning his gaze back to Kagome.

"No actually, I don't."

They fell into silence, a comfortable silence, as they walked side-by-side, going nowhere in particular.

"What were you doing all the way out here?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"Just thinking." he said.

"About..."

"Why are you so nosy?"

"I don't know. But what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

They fell into another silence but this time it was an uncomfortable silence.

"I think I'm going to go home tonight," he said, glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok." Kagome said, looking away from all the trees and facing him.

"I'll probably be back tomorrow though." he added. "

Great." she said, adding a small smile.

_'And I thought she was going to be mad,' _he thought.

"When are you leaving?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," he said shrugging. "Probably after dinner."

They kept walking in circles around the gardens.

"I'm bored." Kagome complained.

"What do you want to do?"

"Something."

"Well, what?"

"Something fun."

He growled, annoyed. "Are you going to tell me what you want to do or not?"

"Yes, if-" she paused for dramatic effect.

"If..." Inuyasha asked, wanting for her to just spit it out already.

"If...I knew what I wanted to do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

-+-+-+-+

"Athena, what you said to Selene, was it true? About Inuyasha and Kagome not having anything standing in their way?" Zeus asked.

Athena looked at Zeus with a sad smile on her face.

"No, it wasn't."

"Why not?" Poseidon, lord of the sea, asked, joining the conversation.

"Selene went to Aphrodite," she said with a sigh.

"And what's wrong with her coming to me?" Aphrodite interrupted. By now, every god and goddess was listening in on the conversation, except of course Selene. "I did just what she asked me to and I did it right."

"Aphrodite, that's not what I meant." Athena explained. "Ok listen: Kagome wished for: a friend. And when Selene chose to grant this wish she forgot that. She didn't give Kagome a friend, she gave Kagome her soulmate. And since Selene used her powers to grant this wish, it has to be granted. Kagome is going to get a friend."

"But, Inuyasha and Kagome are friends." said Hermes.

"Yes, but No." Athena said, trying to explain.

"It's totally different." Aphrodite interrupted. "Being someone's soulmate, I mean. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't really friends, they're soulmate."

"That doesn't make any sense." Artemis, goddess of the hunt, said shaking her head. "How can two people be soul mates and not friends?"

"Think of it like this." Athena said. "Inuyasha and Kagome are like a heart. Kagome has one half and Inuyasha has the other. If they were just friends, they would be fine apart, they'd be able to live without the other. But if they're soul mates, they couldn't. All they'd be able to think about was the other. They couldn't live without each other. And now that they've met...it's just a matter of time."

"Exactly." Aphrodite exclaimed.

"So, what's standing in their way?" Apollo, god of light and music, asked.

Athena sighed as she shook her head.

This wasn't an easy thing to understand and it was even harder to explain.

"Selene didn't give Kagome a friend, instead she gave Kagome her soulmate. But Kagome didn't ask for her soulmate, meaning Selene still has to give her a friend. And now, everything's messed up."

"I still don't understand." Hermes said.

Athena sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Selene messed up." Athena said.

"Yeah but-"

"Just watch and you'll understand." Athena interrupted whoever it was.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha and Kagome were heading for the edge of the forest. It was after dinner and just like Inuyasha said he was going home. They were at the edge of the forest when they finally stopped.

"Well, I'll see you later." Inuyasha said.

"Bye."

They stood facing each other for a few more seconds before Kagome turned around and headed back to the castle. Inuyasha went the other direction and walked through the forest. But, a few steps in he stopped. _I better make sure she gets back to the castle alright.' _he told himself.

He stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees watching her make her way back to the castle.

_'It's dark out and the minute I turn my back she's probably going to get eaten.' _

He stayed there until she was inside the castle and light flickered on in a window, that Inuyasha knew to be Kagome's room. He even waited for the light to go off before he made his was across the forest.

"Just wait till Miroku hears this." He whispered to himself.

"Wait..." he stopped to think.

"Miroku...Miroku...Now I remember." he said, quickening his pace. "I need to kill him."

Inuyasha kept walking in the dark, his amber eyes seeing everything perfectly, thinking about where Miroku was, how he was going to kill Miroku, and Kagome.

-+-+-+-+

Alright, I hope this wasn't to confusing! I tried to make it understandable but who knows. Anyway, what do you think? Things are going to get exciting in, like 2 chapters. Anyway thanks for reading! Sorry this is Kind of short, but this is all I wanted in this chapter. So, Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4: lost and fun

Selene

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, not a thing could go wrong, except of course for Kagome. With Inuyasha gone Kikyo was back to her old ways, but worse.

It got to the point where Kagome ran out of the dinning room, crying. And of course, the King and Queen were oblivious.

Kagome wiped away her tears as she sat...somewhere in the forest. When she ran out of the dining room she was going to go to the hill, the one place Kikyo would never go, but her tears made her vision blurry and she took a wrong turn, or maybe she was never right to begin with.

She laid her head back against the tree and closed her eyes.

Why did Kikyo have to do this to her? What had she ever done to her?

Kagome sighed as she looked around, again. _'Now I remember why I never went to the other side of the forest, I'd get lost.' _she thought sadly.

Nothing could ever be easy for her.

Her parents never care. Her brother is like a million miles away (ok, maybe only 300 but it seems like a million). Her cousin was, to put plainly, a bitch. She wouldn't see her friend till tomorrow (she could go a few more hours with out him, right?). And the forest didn't have a straight path from one side of the forest to the other, oh no, that would just be too easy, there were only forks which usually leads you back where you started. It was like a maze.

She pushed herself up off the ground and brushed off the dirt from her light yellow dress.

She started looking left and right at the two different paths. She came from the right, so should she go back that way? But she was lost when she was on the right path so maybe she should go down the left path. But what if the left path brought her deeper into the forest?

She could always wander off a path, but that would probably get her even more lost. With a sigh she started to spin around with her eyes closed and holding up an arm.

When she stopped and opened her eyes her arm was pointing to the left path. Left path it was.

But wait, what if that was the right path? They both looked the same and when she spun around she didn't indicate which way was left and which way was right.

_'If I go back to the position I was in then I'll know.' _she thought.

She looked around and saw a tree behind her. She walked over to the tree and turned her back to it.

"The path was right, so right I go," she said heading in that direction when something caught her eye. She turned around and saw a tree right across the one where she had just been.

"What tree was I sitting under?" she thought turning her head furiously to find something, anything, to keep her from going crazy.

"Screw it." she yelled and stomped down the right, or left, path.

-+-+-+-+

"Did she go the right way?" Hermes asked.

Watching Kagome and Inuyasha was like watching a soap opera, and everyone was doing it. There was a big mirror that was as long as the wall in the hall that would portray whatever was happening down on earth.

Athena just shook her head sadly. "She should have gone the other way."

Groans were heard throughout the hall as the gods and goddesses were disappointed.

"Does she find her way out?" Hephaestus, god of fire, asked.

Athena glared at him and responded, "I'm not psychic."

Hephaestus, unfazed by Athena's glare, looked away.

"Poor Kagome, how long do you think it'll take her to get out?" Zeus asked his Athena.

"Knowing her, probably by night-fall." she said, shrugging.

Everyone turned their attention back to the mirror as the conversation died down.

-+-+-+-+

"So what's she like?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed, already tired of describing Kagome to his brother.

"I'm not telling you again. How's your head?" Inuyasha gestured to the big bump on Miroku's head.

Being reminded of that, Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"How do you think it is Inuyasha? You hit me on the head, hard, with a skillet!"

Inuyasha grinned as the memory came back to him. Miroku glared at him as Inuyasha got off his bed.

"Yeah, well, you deserved it."

And it was true, Miroku did deserve it, but Inuyasha couldn't remember why, all he knew is that he was supposed to kill him.

"You could have given me brain damage." Miroku whined as he watch Inuyasha gaze out the window, overlooking the forest.

"Miroku, your brain was already damaged."

Miroku tugged Inuyasha's silver hair down, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

Miroku just shrugged, his anger already forgotten as he looked out the window.

"Nice day out, eh?"

Inuyasha nodded as he stared out the window by his brother.

"What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked, bored.

"Well, we could play tag." Miroku suggested.

"We're not 5" Inuyasha said turning his gaze away and looked at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." Miroku shook his head. "We are inside a palace full of gods and goddess who, after we started being to noisy, will come chasing after us, thus ending the game and starting: Chase, hanyou's vs. gods" Miroku said, a arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled at the idea. Being chased by the gods, angry gods.

"If we get caught we'll be in a lot of trouble." Inuyasha said.

"That's why we won't get caught." Miroku said as they turned to leave the room.

-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed, irritated.

She had decided that she would lay some ripped up clothing on the ground that way she would know if she's been through there before, and now, she barely had anything on.

She was still fully covered, but just barely.

"How can I still be lost?" she asked herself as she stood next to her ripped up clothing.

"It's a shame to, I liked that dress." she sighed went over her options, again.

"I've been down that way and that way," she said, pointing a finger in front of her and behind her.

"So, maybe..." she turned to look at the forest, without a path. "I guess I could." she said as she started toward it, slowly.

"No." she said, shaking her head. She sighed as she decided to stick to the path. She chose the path in front of her, again.

"The sun's going down, I better get out of here soon." she thought, slightly scared because, what if she wasn't.

-+-+-+-+

"INUYASHA. MIROKU. STOP" yelled Ares, god of war, as he chased after them. "YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BRATS."

Inuyasha and Miroku just kept running, laughing as they went.

"Guess its hanyous." Inuyasha called out over to Miroku.

"Like they ever stood a chance." Miroku called back as they turned right.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU..." Ares yelled as he started to get further behind.

"Hey Miroku, what do you say we split up, get as many gods to chase after us as we can, and meet back at my room in 20 minutes. Who ever gets the most wins." Inuyasha called.

"Your on. But, I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of gods after us so once we're at your room let's head over to the castle." Inuyasha nodded and turned left as Miroku turned right.

Ares stopped in the hallway as he came to the turns. His hands on his knees, panting. "Forget it." He said walking back toward the hall.

-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she leaned against another tree, starving, cold, thirsty, and scared.

"Night, its night and I still have no idea where the hell I am. I should have been out of her by now."

She ran a hand through her hair trying to stay calm.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, looking up at the stars.

She saw billions of stars in sky but only one caught her eye. It was like a shooting star but it wasn't moving all that fast.

She got up and started to follow it. After about 5 minutes of looking up in the sky she finally came to a clearing.

She looked back down and saw that she was home.

-+-+-+-+

All right, that's all. I'm tired (it's only 6:46pm, but I had a very long day) and my eyes are burning. And just if you're wondering today's Tuesday, but I can't update till I get the other three chapters done. But, what did you think of my chapter? Hope you liked it. And thanks, Loved Forever, littlebellbunny, Shia Demon of Wind, SunikoJubi, for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5: a new face

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

"Kagome can you pass me the salt?" Kikyo asked in such a sweet voice that if you didn't know her you'd actually think she was an angel. But for those you do, especially Kagome, you know she's getting ready to attack.

She handed her the salt and when Kikyo touched it Kagome wrenched her arm away, as if she was going to bite it off. But Kikyo smiled sweetly at Kagome and shook it on her eggs. She put the salt down and began eating her eggs.

Kagome watched her suspiciously, as she cut off a bite of sausage and stuck it into her mouth.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kikyo asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome relaxed, having been expecting something worse. "I was in the garden, and then I took a walk in the forest, and I came back." And she did, but a walk in the forest took all day.

Kikyo glared at Kagome, obviously thinking she was doing something else. "Are you sure that's all you did?"

"Yep. And when I got back I went to bed." Kagome smiled warmly at Kikyo, to which was returned by Kikyo glaring at Kagome.

"Excuse me," she said, pushing her chair back making it screech against the floor, and walked out in a storm.

Kagome watched, confused. "Oh well." she said, thinking Kikyo just had better things to do.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing so hard inside Inuyasha's room in the castle that they were crying.

"That was so much fun." Inuyasha said wiping away the tears.

"Did you see Hades? He fell down the stairs. How does that happen?"

"And Poseidon, I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"I had 13 had you had 12 so I win." Miroku said, proudly.

"You only won because you yelled that you were the one who flooded the bathroom." Inuyasha said.

"Who cares? The point is I won."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the floor. "I better get going. I told Kagome that I'd go and see her today."

"I want to come." Miroku said excitedly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and helped him up off the floor. "Come on then."

-+-+-+-+

"Those rotten little-" Hades, god of the dead, began but was caught off by Artemis' light laugh.

"They were only playing." Usually Artemis, being about Inuyasha and Miroku's age, would play with them to, Hermes would even play.

"Be quite, Inuyasha's going back to see Kagome. And Miroku's gong to. Interesting." Zeus said, silencing everyone.

They saw Kagome, lying out in a light blue dress that went down to her knees and barely past her elbows. She was lying in the garden and she looked rather happy. Whether it was because of Inuyasha coming back or Kikyo not getting to her, no one knew.

-+-+-+-+

Kagome smiled. She was happy. She had a friend, Kikyo wasn't Kikyo this morning, She was going to see her friend today, and it was a beautiful day out. What could go wrong? Everything really, but she pushed that thought away choosing to be ignorant to the world.

At least for a day.

She cracked and eye open to make sure it wasn't going to rain all of a sudden and smiled when she saw that it was still a nice day. She closed her eyes and put her hands under her head. It was nice day, and she didn't get much sleep last night, so a nap seemed like the perfect activity.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha and Miroku walked through the forest, not getting lost once, and were on the other side in a few minutes. They walked away from the castle and got closer to the gardens, where they could smell Kagome was.

"Well she smells nice." Miroku said as they walked.

"Kind of like strawberries" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, but with a hint of flower."

"Miroku, that's probably just because she's in the garden." Miroku nodded his head.

They kept walking until they saw Kagome, sleeping. They walked up closer so they were only a foot away. Miroku bent down to examine her face carefully.

"She's cute." He said, a little to loudly.

He was still looking at her when she opened her eyes. She looked at the face that was a few feet away from her and screamed, a very loud scream.

Miroku instantly jerked up and covered his ears, Inuyasha doing the same, both with a look of pain on their faces. Kagome was getting up on her feet, her hand clutched to her chest as if it was burnt.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, still not noticing Inuyasha.

"He's my brother, Miroku." Inuyasha said, finally gaining Kagome's attention.

Kagome nodded her head slowly then turned back to look at Miroku.

"Hello." He said, though his hands were still covering his ears.

"Hi." Kagome said with a weak smile. "I'm Kag-"

"Kagome Higurashi. I know, I've heard all about you. Or really I just heard that you have good aim, but I'm sure I'll be hearing more about you."

Kagome looked baffled, though she was half a sleep.

"Well what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked, bored.

Kagome looked from him to Miroku to the spot where she had been sleeping. She pinched her arm and when she felt the pain she looked back at Inuyasha.

"I don't know. What do you guys want to do?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and Miroku did the same. Kagome sat down, sighing, and thought. Inuyasha and Miroku followed suit and sat beside her. They all stared forward at the pond, thinking of something to do.

-+-+-+-+

Sorry this chapter sucked. I just, didn't know what to put in it. Everything interesting happens in the next chapter. Nothing's important in this chapter, well actually I think Kagome meeting her…wait, and I better not spoil the surprise! In the next chapter I'll have a few new people involved, very important. Meaning we're a step closer to the interesting chapter! What did you think? I know, not much, but still, I want to know. I want to thank my reviewers: _SunikoJubi_, _inusgirlfriend_, _Shia Demon of Wind_, and _Loved Forever_. Till next time


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT?

Selene

-+-+-+-+

They ended up taking a walk through the woods, much to Kagome's displeasure. But she learned a lot about Miroku and Inuyasha too.

Miroku and Inuyasha were brothers. Not only that but they were half dog demons. Miroku didn't really look it with his brown hair, and normal ears, but his eyes, like Inuyasha's were amber. Their favorite food is ramen. Inuyasha's favorite color is red, Miroku's is blue.

She had told them that she didn't really have a favorite food, but her favorite color was pink, obviously her eyes were brown, and her favorite thing to do in the boring castle is to walk.

Thus how they ended up in the forest.

"What's that?" Miroku asked, pointing to a strip of cloth, that Kagome knew to be her tattered dress.

"Nothing." Kagome said, hurriedly, gaining questioning stares.

But she ignored them and continued walking, forcing them to catch up.

-+-+-+-+

Kikyo paced angrily through her room. Had she lost her touch? She didn't know, but she did know that she never stormed out of breakfast, it was always Kagome.

But why would she storm out because she asked where she was yesterday?

She sighed and lay on the bed, looking up at her ceiling.

She was losing her touch.

-+-+-+-+

A beautiful brown haired princess strolled along the hallway, heading for the hall. Her parents being the king and queen were usually always in the hall at this time of day. A maid and said that they had wanted to see her quickly, they had a surprise.

She came to the grand oak doors and took a deep breath.

She loved her parents' with all her heart, but their 'surprises' were the worst. 3 years ago she had broken a leg from one of their 'surprises'.

She pushed open the door and walked inside. There were 3 advisors on each side of the king and queen, who were sitting on the throne.

"Aw, Sango, come in come in." Said her father. She did and nodded her head to the advisor as she went to stand in front of them.

"We have a sunrise for you," said the queen anxiously.

-+-+-+-+

A dark haired boy with red eyes laughed as the rock he through scared the sleeping chicken.

He was sitting in his parent's chamber as they were talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was throwing rocks at nearby chickens.

"Naraku." snapped his father's stern voice.

He immediately stopped his laughed and hung his head low in shame, though he was still laughing in a quite voice.

"Like I was saying," the king continued. "Ogamdu, the castle from the west, is going to declare a war. Ogamdu, being as big as strong as it is, would take us and the other castles nearby out in an instant."

-+-+-+-+

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku, who were finished with their walk, were in the dining hall with Kikyo, by order of the King's command. There were tea and biscuits sat out for people to eat. But no one touched them as they were to busy listening to the King's words.

"So, in order to save the castles we have all formed an alliance with the castles."

-+-+-+-+

"And that alliance will only be complete after the forming of a wedding." The adults said, even though they were a miles away from each other.

"Meaning?" the kids asked.

"Meaning that we have arranged to have a marriage in a month."

-+-+-+-+

Kagome's jaw fell open.

Inuyasha's eyes were popped out of his head.

Miroku was using his fist to pound on his ear thinking that he misheard.

Kikyo looked as if she was going to faint.

-+-+-+-+

Sango who had been standing up until then slid down on to the floor not caring about being proper.

-+-+-+-+

Naraku who had been listening looked as if he was going to kill.

-+-+-+-+

"Inuyasha, Miroku, we were going to let your parents tell you but you where here so we just thought we would tell you." the queen said but no one heard her.

"To who?" Kikyo asked.

-+-+-+-+

"Sango, you are to marry Naraku Tazuna."

-+-+-+-+

"Naraku you are to marry Sango Takuya."

-+-+-+-+

"Kikyo you are to marry Inuyasha. Kagome you are to marry Miroku."

-+-+-+-+

Everything on Mount Olympus was out of control. Selene was yelling at Hera, goddess of marriage, for doing this while Aphrodite and Athena were trying to explain.

It was horrible, every god and goddess were yelling, trying to make their opinion known. And poor Hera was the one who had to listen to everything.

Finally, Athena gave up on Selene and gave Zeus a pleading look. He got the message and he shouted as loud as he could, "Quiet."

As silence rung through out the halls Athena took this opportunity and stood on her throne, making her at least 2 feet taller then everyone. "Listen to me. This was supposed to happen. Selene, you granted the wished wrong."

She spoke hurriedly, not wanting to be interrupted. "You shouldn't of given Kagome her soul mate, you should of given her Sango. But since you gave her Inuyasha, the wished went ungranted. So now, she has to meet Sango and this was the only way. Hera didn't know anything about it. It's not her fault."

When silence rang out through the hall, again, she stepped down from the throne and sat down.

"Now, turn around and watch."

-+-+-+-+

Alright, I'm ending here. Good, bad, can't form words? Please tell me. Did I not tell you that things were going to get complicated? Don't worry though, things will get better that is until Selene goes and helps again. But, that's chapters away. I want to know what you think of this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, duckies rox my sox, inusgirlfriend, Loved Forever, and Shia of Demon Wind. And before I go I want you to try and remember back to the last chapter. I said that it was boring but I thought Kagome should meet her... Remember? I said I didn't want to spoil it. See, if you did catch that, no one said anything. I was practically screaming it out. Ok, so maybe it was just a subtle hint but no matter. There will be plenty more 'subtle hints' on the way. And because I feel like being nice I'll tell you this. Go back to the first or second chapter, where Athena tells Selene something. Now, you're probably thinking 'but Athena said a lot to Selene' so I'll also tell you that it was a warning. Good Luck finding it. Till Next time.


	7. Chapter 7:  dealing with you, forever?

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sat on her bed as she packed a bag of everything she owned. She was supposed to marry Miroku? Even worse her wedding was in a month.

And probably the worst part, she had to move into her new castle. Oh yes, that's right, the wedding was going to be held at the Takahashi castle.

Even so, it didn't matter. She'd have had to go anyway. She was marrying Miroku and he lived there so she'd live there. Until after the wedding, then she'd moved far away to live in another castle with him.

Such a lovely life, no?

Bright side, another arranged marriage couple, Naraku and Sango, would be there, because all the weddings were at the Takahashi castle. Who knew, maybe she'd like Sango.

-+-+-+-+

Kikyo shook her head, disbelieving everything. But she was still packing nonetheless.

How had this happened?

First Kagome's stupid friend has the nerve to yell at her during breakfast.

Then she lost her touch. And finally she had to marry Kagome's stupid friend.

And how could she forget the being forced to move out of her home so that she could live in the Takahashi castle.

It was preposterous!

Her aunt and uncle must have lost their minds!

What made them think that they were going to lose some battle? Sure the other side had a bigger army, and even a stronger army, but when had number and ability counted? Wasn't it always kindness or something?

She just let out an exasperated breath as she continued packing for her knew home.

-+-+-+-+

Sango was in her room, tearing it apart. Why did her parents have to be so dense? Setting her up for a wedding. That was a surprise?

Well, actually it was, but how could they think that she was going to like it?

"I was switched at birth," she said to herself, even if she knew it was impossible.

They queen gave birth to her in a private chamber. But someone could have switched the royal baby with her after everyone was a sleep.

There could just be no possible way that she was related to her parents.

Or at least she hoped no anyway.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha was punching a tree in the garden, Kikyo, he had to marry her? Why, what had he done?

He looked up at the heavens, knowing that at least one of the gods or goddesses were looking down at him.

Was it because he and Miroku used them as pawns in their game because they were bored? Or was it because they frequently used them in one of their 'games' because they were bored?

Either way he was going to be yelling at Hera, goddess of marriage, and Aphrodite, goddess of love.

He punched the tree again before deciding to go check in on Kagome.

-+-+-+-+

Miroku shook his head, confused. If there was a big war that everyone was afraid to lose why didn't his father just ask Ares, god of war, to help? Something was wrong with this.

He just had a feeling.

But what was he to do? For all he knew he was just being paranoid. He gave a look up to the heavens, and said, "What are you up to?"

He looked back down at the ground in silence and thought. Was he just being paranoid?

Maybe his father did ask Ares but he turned him down. Or maybe his father just didn't think about it. But did it matter? He was still going to marry Kagome.

-+-+-+-+

Naraku kicked another rock in furry.

His parents were so stupid. How could they set him up for a marriage?

The troops would be fine. They always were. So a few people lost their lives. It was bound to happen one day. And at least then he wouldn't be married to some airhead bimbo. Sure, he didn't know her at all, for all he knew it could be his maid, but still.

Sango, that name reminded him of an airhead bimbo.

-+-+-+-+-+

All was silent on Mt. Olympus. They all just watched.

Selene was the quietest.

She hadn't said a word since Athena had explained everything to everyone.

Was this really all her faults?

Yes, of course it was.

So she'd just have to fix it. That was all. How hard could it be?

Yes, good, she finally had a plan.

A good plan.

A plan that would work.

It had to work.

She finally gave a small smile. How hard could it possibly be? Come on, Inuyasha was going to check on her because he was worried for Pete's sake.

So she made one itsy bitsy mistake.

She'd just have to get it right this time.

Now that could be hard.

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha lightly tapped on Kagome's door. He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one he knocked a little harder.

"Kagome, are you in there? Open up."

He waited for a sign of her walking toward the door but he didn't get one. Then he heard something collide with the door.

A pillow no doubt. She had thrown a pillow, did that mean come in or go away? Did it really matter?

Inuyasha decided that it didn't and pushed open the door. Kagome was laying on her floor completely oblivious to Inuyasha and looked out of her window into the night.

"Kagome..." that finally got her attention. She looked over at him startled but relaxed when she saw it was only Inuyasha.

He quietly closed the door behind him but still stood where he was. "Can I come in?" he asked, even though he was already in and he wasn't leaving even if she told him to.

She sat up, leaned onto the side of the bed, and patted the seat next to her.

Inuyasha smiled and made his way to where she had indicted. He sat beside her, his shoulder touching hers, and she let her head fall to lie on his shoulder.

He wasn't expecting that but he relaxed almost instantly.

"Is he nice?" Kagome asked.

"Who?"

"Your brother." she stated.

"Oh...no"

Kagome's heart sank. "Is he like Kikyo?"

"Oh no, no, no, he's no where near Kikyo. He's nice on the inside I suppose. Very, very, very far inside him though."

"Is he smart?"

"In an evil way, yes defiantly."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Kagome asked.

"What, no, never." Inuyasha said smiling. "Just trying to prepare you for a life time ofMiroku-ness."

"Oh thanks." Kagome said sarcastically but she couldn't help but smile.

"No problem." Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt better. Sure, she was going to be married in a month to a guy she didn't know, and she was leaving the castle where she has lived all her life tomorrow, but she was moving in with Inuyasha. And life with Inuyasha looked good. He obviously knew how to cheer her up, so the worst that could happen was that she didn't like Miroku, right?

Wrong

-+-+-+-+-+

Alright, sorry that was kind of short and rushed. But was it good? I hope so. I want to thank my reviewers: Loeved Forever, Shia Demon of Wind, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, inusgirlfriend, and Doghanyou3693. Thanks, I'm tired, so that's that. Plus my sisters yapping at me and if I don't hurry up I'm going to go insane. Lol. But she's doing me a favor so I'm not complaining. And I want you all to check out my profile, I have surprise for you. Till Next Time…


	8. Chapter 8: trips

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. She was a sleep and her head was still on his shoulder. He gently shifted around and quickly picked her up.

He gently laid her on the bed and brushed away some of her black hair out of her eyes. He smiled down at her again and silently left the room in favor of his.

It had been a long day, a very long day, at it was only going to get longer.

With the wedding being at his castle and everyone moving to it he and Miroku won't be able to visit the Gods any time soon. But then again after their little fiasco that might be a good thing.

He pushed open his door and walked over to his bed. It was so soft and warm that he instantly fell asleep, forgetting all his problems.

-+-+-+-+

Sango sat in her carriage with her arms folded across her chest. After she had finished packing she had to leave, if she wanted to make it to the Takahshi castle on time anyway. Which meant another uncomfortable night in the carriage.

Well at least it was just her. She finally had time to think.

She let out a sigh and looked out the window. It was too dark outside to see anything but she continued to stare out the window.

Who knows, maybe she'd get lucky and Naraku would be her dream guy. Or maybe he'd turn out like she thought he was, some stuck up prince. Ugly too.

That's all she needs, an ugly stuck up prince as a husband.

How could her parents do this to her? What had she ever done to them?

"Switched at birth, I must have been switched at birth."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Sleep, that's all she needs, just some sleep.

-+-+-+-+

Naraku grumbled as the horse road on through the dead of night.

First he has to marry some bimbo.

Next he has to move out of his castle to move into someone else's.

Then he has to go during the middle of the night.

What next?

He continually kicked the seat across from him, much to the drivers' annoyance.

He eventually stopped and glared out the window. The carriage kept moving but he didn't feel like he was going anywhere.

"At this rate I'll be lucky to get half way there by sunrise." he complained but with no one to complain to.

_+-+-+-+-+ Next Morning+-+-+-+-+_

A knock at the door woke Kagome up from her dreamless slumber. She sat up and looked around.

She was still in her clothes from the previous day. She blinked a few times, trying to wake up, before walking over to the door. She slowly opened it up and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo at her door.

"Hey Kagome-" Inuyasha began but Kikyo cut him off. "Get dress you idiot. We're supposed to leave in a few minutes."

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to glare at Kikyo.

Kagome looked at them dumbly, not knowing what they were talking about.

"What?"

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped glaring at Kikyo and looked at Kagome strangely.

"To our castle, don't you remember Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blinked a few more times until suddenly everything clicked.

"Crap" she said leaving the door wide open as she hustled around her room.

She had packed, but she still had to dress and do her hair, not to mention get her bags down the stairs.

She quickly searched around the room, looking for a dress. But then she remembered she packed them all last night and forgot to leave one out for the morning.

Groaning, she ran over to her bags and started looking through them, completely forgetting about the audience by the door.

"Kagome stop being so stupid and pick a dress. It really doesn't matter what you wear, all your clothes look hideous."

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as Kagome stopped.

A moment later she was digging through her bags again.

Inuyasha, having had enough of Kikyo already, whirled around on her and glared at her.

"What is your problem?"

Kikyo, unlike last time, answered, "Kagome's my problem. If she wasn't so stupid then we wouldn't be late."

Miroku watched as Kagome once again stopped then start back up again. He then turned his gaze at the glaring Inuyasha and Kikyo. _'They're going to have a happy marriage.' _Miroku thought sarcastically.

Kagome closed the door only to open it a minute later dressed in new clothes. She was wearing a light pink dress that went down to her knees and the sleeves went to her hands. "Ready" she said quickly.

Everyone looked at her as she stood in the doorway with two bags by her feet and 2 more right behind her. "Here, let us help you with your bags." Miroku said reaching for two of them. Kagome then got out of the way so Inuyasha could get the other two.

"Thank you" she said kindly.

Inuyasha just smiled and led the way down the hallway with Miroku behind him. Kagome and Kikyo followed without a word to each other.

When they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs they found all the servants in a line by the stairs and the King and Queen standing in front of the door.

"Kikyo, Kagome" Said the queen rushing up and hugging them both.

_'This must be the first hug since Sota left.' _Kagome realized.

"You two be good." she said letting them go.

While the women were hugging the King walked up to the boys and shook their hands.

"Take care of them," he said to each one to which they replied to by saying, "We will sir", and discreetly rolling their eyes.

"On we go" Miroku said as the girls walked back.

Everyone said their good-byes and then Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Kikyo left. I

nuyasha and Miroku loaded Kagome's bags into the carriage that was taking the bags before they got in with the girls.

It was going to be a long ride to the castle that was for sure.

-+-+-+-+

Up on Mt. Olympus the Gods and Goddesses watched them with great interest.

As far as they could tell nothing else could go wrong.

Well, they didn't know that Selene has a plan. All she had to do was make them fall in love with each other. And how hard could that be? They were soul mates after all. They just needed a little push. And Selene was more then happy to give them that push.

She wasn't going to do anything drastic, she was just going to make sure they were together. Starting today...

-+-+-+-+

And I'm going to stop there today. I just don't really want to write these chapters, I want to write the chapter where everything happens. Oh well, patience is a virtue I guess. Review please. And I want to thank my reviewers _Kaytay 05, duckies rox my sox, Doghanyou3693, shia Demon of Wind, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, _and _Loved Forever_. Till Next Time...


	9. Chapter 9: could be worse

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome looked out the small window of the carriage into the forest.

"How much longer?" Kikyo complained.

"I don't know, maybe 5 minutes." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo crossed her arms together and started muttering things under her breath.

Inuyasha and Miroku heard them and rolled their eyes, Kagome, being the only one who didn't.

"I wonder how the driver remembers what way to go." Kagome said, looking back out the window.

"Not everyone is as stupid as you are. They can go into the forest and not get lost. You, however, can't."

Inuyasha and Miroku glared at Kikyo, and started yelling at her to stop being so mean. But Kikyo didn't listen.

She kept criticizing Kagome, and all Kagome heard was Kikyo's criticism.

A silent tear ran down Kagome's cheek, making Inuyasha and Miroku yell louder at Kikyo, and made Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha, sitting right next to Kagome, started to comfort her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and telling her not to listen to Kikyo, while Miroku continued to yell at Kikyo.

Kikyo, tired of the yelling, yelled back at Miroku.

She kept yelling that she'd insult that "stupid idiot" anytime she bloody well felt like it, making more tears run down Kagome's cheeks.

Then Miroku would yell Kagome wasn't a "stupid idiot".

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest as more tears started to run down her face.

Inuyasha tried to calm her and rubbed soothing circles into her back, but it only helped Kagome a little.

"Am I really a stupid idiot?" she asked Inuyasha softly, while Miroku and Kikyo were yelling.

Inuyasha looked down at her, shocked. "Of course not." he whispered in her ear.

Kagome thought he sounded sincere but what did she know, she was a stupid idiot.

-+-+-+-+

Athena looked at Selene.

She didn't know exactly what would happen, she wasn't physic, but she did know the out come, and she had a very bad feeling that it all happens because of Selene.

All Selene had to do was sit and watch, but would she?

Could she?

Athena had a very bad feeling that she wouldn't.

That she couldn't.

The wish had gone off course, but it'd go back on course! All it needed was time.

But would Selene give it time or would she jump into action?

She'd find out soon enough.

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango's carriage stopped outside the Takahashi castle. The driver came to the door and opened it for Sango.

"We're early milady." the driver said, extending his hand for Sango.

"Thank you." Sango said, smiling down at the driver as she took his hand. Sango looked over the castle land. It was very big and beautiful.

The castle was enormous, bigger then her own, and behind it was what looked like a beautiful garden.

In front of the castle was a forest, though it was a good ways away, 50 yards at the most, and it seemed to go on forever.

To the right side of the castle were hills that Sango knew lead down to a villages, the villages that Takahashi's ruled.

Sango followed the men who were carrying her bags up to the staircase where the King and Queen stood.

The King looked positively handsome. His long silver hair ran down his back and went well with his red shirt and black pants that he, as the King, had to wear. His hair and shirt made his amber eyes stand out, in a good way.

The queen, her brown hair going just below her shoulders, looked beautiful in her white dress. The dress went down to her feet and down to her fingertips. Though the dress looked was to big for her.

And the crowns on their heads topped off the outfit.

"Hello your majesties." Sango said, curtsying, as soon as she was off the stairs.

"Hello princess Sango." the queen said, wrapping Sango into a nice warm hug. Sango was taken aback by the Queen's actions but hugged her back nonetheless.

"How was your trip?" the King asked.

"I don't really know. I was a sleep throughout most of the ride." Sango said with a light blush.

The King chuckled a nice warm chuckle that warmed Sango's heart.

_'Maybe this won't be so mad after all.'_ she thought as the King and Queen walked inside the castle doors, her on their heels.

"This is the foyer." The king said with a wave of his hand. The foyer was huge; it could be a room itself.

Sango followed behind the King and Queen silently as they gave her a grand tour of the castle.

"And this..." the queen said, pushing open a large door on the 3rd floor. "...Is your room."

Sango walked into the large room. There were two doors in the room.

The one on the left was a closet and the one on the right was a bathroom. The bed was on the right wall, a few feet away from the bathroom door. There was a desk on the back wall right next to her balcony.

"Now, the others should arrive any minute so make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be at 6 sharp." The King said.

The King and Queen walked away. Sango went to close the door, and as soon as she was sure it was closed, she went and laid on her bed with a sigh. _'The King and Queen maybe charming but I have a bad feeling that that's going to be the only good thing here.' _

-+-+-+-+

The carriage was silent.

All the yelling and crying was over, and the four just sat quietly. They were doing to arrive at the castle any minute now and Kagome couldn't be happier.

_'Unless of course I was still back at my castle, not being force into an arranged marriage, and finally be able to make it across the forest without getting lost.' _she thought dryly. _'Oh well, look on the bright side. In a month you'll be free from Kikyo forever. Except of course for when you have to visit on the holidays.' _she thought again, cheering herself up.

The carriage finally slowed down until it stopped. The driver opened the door and stepped aside, already knowing that Inuyasha and Miroku would get out without a problem.

As soon as they were out they helped the women out at headed for the door.

The King and Queen suddenly stepped outside and the queen, un-queen-like, ran down the steps, ignoring the boys' shouts to be careful, and into her sons' arms.

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged his mother.

"You could of tripped and broken your neck." Miroku finished, hugging his mother too.

"Don't be silly." the Queen said, pushing her sons back far enough so she could see them. "Aw, I miss you guys! You spend so much time everywhere else but here with your mom. I haven't seen you in weeks!" she cried out.

"Mom, we were here like 2 days ago." Miroku said, letting go of his mom.

"Were you? Oh, that's right you were."

The queen grabbed Kikyo's hand and started walking with her back to the doors, talking about the wedding.

"She's pregnant." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded her head. "She doesn't look pregnant." she whispered back.

"Yeah, well she is. She's due any day now."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She looked back up at the queen but didn't see any sort of bump. There's no way she could be 9 months pregnant, and running down stairs. There's just no way!

"It's her clothes." Inuyasha whispered again, walking with Kagome, at a much slower pace. "That's why they're so big, she doesn't want to look fat so she gets clothes that are way to big for her. And for as to why she can run down stairs at 9 months pregnant, well no one really knows. She's just naturally energetic."

Kagome nodded her head and walked up the stairs with Inuyasha at a faster pace as everyone looked down at them expectantly.

"Like I was saying, we'll have the entire castle cover with rose pedals to make everything look so beautiful." The Queen continued to talk to Kikyo.

Kikyo just looked annoyed, not that she said anything, this was the Queen after all, her future mother-in-law.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and the King. "Hello there." he said to Kagome.

"Hello" Kagome said shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Now your Kagome right?"

Kagome nodded her head, not looking up.

"Well it's nice to have you joining our family Kagome," the King said, using his hand to lift her chin up towards him. "That's better," he said, removing his hand.

"Sango had already arrived if you're interested," the King said.

Kagome smiled and left the men to head for Sango.

She didn't really know much about Sango, all she knew was that she was to marry Naraku, but as long as she wasn't a thing like Kikyo, it was ok.

Kagome followed one of the servants that took her to Sango. Kagome told the servant her thanks and nervously raised her hand to knock on the door.

_'Please don't be like Kikyo. Please don't be like Kikyo.' _She kept chanting inside her head.

The door opened and there stood a beautiful young woman, the same age as Kagome, and for the most part, she didn't seem mean.

"You're Sango, right?" Kagome watched as the women nodded her head and smiled.

"Oh good. I'm Kagome."

Sango's face brightened as she opened the door for Kagome to walk in. "Really? Oh come in, we should talk."

Kagome walked in and looked around the room.

Most of Sango's things were unpacked or spread across her bed. "Sorry about the mess." Sango said moving some of her things off the bed so Kagome could sit.

Kagome took a seat next to Sango and the girls talked and laughed together.

_She's nothing like Kikyo!' _Kagome thought overjoyed.

All was well, until they heard the carriage pull up.

-+-+-+-+-+

And there it ends. What did you think? You do you thinks in the carriage? What do you think the baby's going to be, a boy or girl? Why do I ask these questions? Tune in next time to find out! (Sorry, I was trying to sound like a game show host. anyway I want to thank my reviewers, you know who you are. keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!) Bye-Bye big cheesy smile (Till next time...)


	10. Chapter 10: out for a run?

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

The carriage pulled up to the castle, silencing all the conversations.

As soon as it stopped a tall man, the driver, opened the door, out came a brown hair, blue eyed, jerk, better known as Naraku.

He walked up the stone stairs as if he owned the place and stopped in front of the Queen.

"Hello your highness." he said. It came out sounding like he actually meant it, and that was all thanks to years of training.

"Why hello." she said. He smiled and moved aside to speak to the King.

"Your highness." he said with a slight bow.

The King cocked his eyebrow up, not fooled by his fake charm.

He had met many young men like Naraku, he used to me one himself, and there was always trouble.

"Naraku I presume." Inutashio replied in the tone he used when he met men like him. Naraku nodded and turned to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"And you must be Miroku and Inuyasha." he said, though he mixed up the names, purposefully, and they could tell.

"I'm Inuyasha and he's Miroku. But I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Naraku."

"No, no, that's not it. Aw, shoot, it's on the tip of my tongue. What is it Miroku?"

"Aw I don't know. Starts with a H right?"

"No, no it starts with an S."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Shoot, what was that other couples name?"

"Aw, I don't know. Wait, wait, Sango and Naraku. You must be Sango." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Hi Sango." Miroku said in a cute itsy bitsy voice.

Naraku just pressed his tongue against the side of his mouth. "Actually I'm Naraku."

"What, but Naraku's a mans' name." Miroku said.

Inuyasha bit back his laughter. "Yeah. What would a lady like you be doing with a man's name? No, your defiantly Sango."

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he glared at them. "I am a man." he grounded out.

Inuyasha and Miroku let their jaws drop, as if this was a big surprise to them. "Are you really?"

Naraku just nodded his head, said good day, and left the two idiots on the stairs as they started laughing.

He'd get them back, no doubt about it, but first he wanted to unpack and get situated. He followed his bag upstairs and into his room.

-+-+-+-+-+

Athena watched as Selene smiled and stood up.

This can't be good.

_"Every girl needs her knight in shining armor to save her from the evil monster. Today's Kagome's day. As she will soon find her knight." _

All the gods in the hall watched as Selene chanted this. It was a good spell, and it had to work.

All thought this, and all were wrong, except for Athena.

She knew better.

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango and Kagome splashed along in the water of the lake beside the forest. It was a hot day and they decided that they should cool off by taking a little dip in the pool. Kikyo was off talking to the Queen, Inuyasha and Miroku were off doing something, and they hadn't seen him all day.

Sango started to laugh as Kagome slipped in the water and fell in the water. She started floating as she waited for Kagome to come back up. And as expected she heard Kagome's gasps of air before she started to swim toward her.

"Come on, let's get out. I'm turning into prunes." Sango said, holding up her hands for Kagome to see.

Kagome laughed but nodded her head anyway and started swimming toward the land. Sango was right after her as she pulled herself up out of the lake and reached down to help Sango.

Sango gratefully took her hand and as soon as she was out they started drying themselves off with their towels.

They slipped out of their black dresses that they were swimming in and pulled on light red summer dresses.

They wrapped their towels around them so they stayed a bit warmer and walked back to the castle.

Sango was talking about all the wonderful 'surprises' she got from her parents when they heard growling coming from their right. They turned to see a huge black bear walking ever so slowly toward them.

They stared, mouth open, as the bear got closer. They turned to face the bear and started walking backwards, toward the forest.

Finally they were press up against a tree and the bear was still getting closer.

"Sango, run to the castle and tell Miroku and Inuyasha that I'm in the forest, hiding from a bear."

"No way!" Sango said, forgetting about the bear and turning to focus on Kagome. "I'm not leaving-" but she was cut of the big roar the bear made.

"Just do it. I'll be fine. I know that forest like the back of my hand." she lied.

Sango gave her a worried look before turning to run toward the castle.

The bear turned to, and was going to swipe a gigantic claw at Sango, but Kagome threw her wet black dress at the bear and stopped it.

"Come and get me you stupid bear," she said as she turned and ran into the forest.

So she didn't know the forest like the back of her hand, or at all, but if there was one thing she knew how to do it was how to get lost. All she had to do was get lost, the bear would lose her, and Inuyasha and Miroku would use their noses and find her.

She would have had a better feeling about that if the sun didn't go find behind a dark cloud.

And she would have had an even better feeling if she didn't hear the loud boom of thunder.

And she would have been overjoyed if she didn't feel a raindrop fall on her nose.

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango ran toward the castle as fast as she could. She had to hurry and find Inuyasha and Miroku.

She burst through the entrance door and ran up stairs. They'd be in their rooms, right?

She checked Miroku's room first, it was empty.

Then she ran to Inuyasha's, empty too.

"Where could they be?" she asked herself as she panted.

She took a deep breath and ran all the way back down all the stairs and burst into the dining room. Empty.

She ran toward the kitchen and gave a sigh of relief when she saw them there. "Hey," she said as she panted, her hands on her knees. "Kagome-chased-bear-forest."

The guys looked at her as if she was insane. There was no way Kagome chased a bear into the forest.

"Kagome-being-chased-big bear-forest." Still had no clue. So far a big bear and something about a forest were chasing Kagome?

Sango sighed and took a deep breath. "Kagome's being chased by a big bear in the forest."

Inuyasha and Mirkou started nodding their heads with a collective of awe's and ohms as if they figured it out.

Sango looked at them as if they were the crazy ones.

"Oh, crap." Inuyasha said, finally realizing what that meant, "Come on." he rushed past Sango with Miroku on his trail.

Miroku whisked Sango up off her feet and onto his back before she knew what was happening, and ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

This wasn't good.

-+-+-+-+-+

And now I'm done. I was kinda sad that I didn't get a lot of reviews last time, but I guess I didn't write a lot last time. And I know this probably isn't the longest but a lot happened. Now, just a warning there's something very important coming up in the next chapter. Hope you'll be paying attention. I want to thank my reviewers, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be updating every week. Thanks so much! Till Next Time...


	11. Chapter 11: in the cold night air

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome took a left down a dirt path. She had been running for about a minute before it started to rain. She had no idea where she was, where she was going, where the bear was, if Sango had found Inuyasha and Miroku, or why she had came up with this stupid solution.

_'Because you know the forest like the back of your hand, remember?' _she thought sourly.

She lifted her hand to her face and looked at it intently, it looked the same as ever, nothing new, maybe something things were just never meant to be memorized.

She stopped looking at her hand and looked up at the path that she was running and saw a pair of huge golden eyes staring into hers. She did what anyone in her shoes would do. Screamed.

-+-+-+-+-+

Everyone held their breath.

Horrible, that's what Selene felt, she felt horrible!

How had that happened? It was a full proof spell, it should have worked.

The hall was silent as everyone watched, holding their breath.

Athena closed her eyes tightly as she watched Kagome scream. She didn't want to see what was going to happen, she'd rather just hope she was wrong, even though she knew she wasn't.

Aphrodite and Artemis sat together on the floor, their heads on each other's shoulder.

Ares and Zeus shared a brief glance before turning their heads back to Kagome.

They all knew what would happen, they just weren't willing to say it out aloud.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome came face to face with a giant bear. Her scream seemed to alarm it and it swung one of its mighty paws at her.

She ducked out of the way, but it was too little too late. The paw connected with her shoulder and blood instantly started to flow down her shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip, trying to stop the scream and the tears that threatened to fall.

She sucked in a deep breath and started to crawl away as fast as she could. The bear gave a roar and lifted another paw. It swung it down as fast and hard as it could. Kagome gave up crawling and was just lying on the ground in a ball. She squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the pain.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha and Miroku were running to the place Sango was pointing to from Miroku's back. They slid to a stop when they saw Kagome's soaked dress. It was slightly ripped and crumpled up.

Inuyasha and Miroku traded exchanges before running into the forest the same way Kagome had. It would have been a lot easier if Kagome's scent weren't everywhere. She probably ran around in a circle.

They probably would have been all right, they would have found her eventually, but the rain was washing away her scent, making it so it was all over the place.

They couldn't use their nose, and their eyes couldn't see 5 feet in front of them because of the heavy rain, so they'd have to rely on their ears.

But it was a forest with animals in it, making noises, not to mention the loud roar of the rain.

So in a nutshell, they were screwed.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome stopped trying to hold back the tears, as she lay on the ground, awaiting the bear's attack, and more then likely it's fatal attack. Then a big boom and crack could be heard.

She had lived long enough to know the sound of thunder and lightening, and that was defiantly it. But it sounded to close for her liking, and the smell of smoke didn't really please her.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

A tree.

The lightening hit a tree and separated her and the bear. She looked down at her feet, and saw that the tree was an inch away from crushing them. She looked up at the bear and saw it on its hind legs roaring.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and started to run down another path, though at a much slower pace because of her shoulder.

_'How did it catch up to me?' _she wondered as she took a right. Her shoe fell off her foot, but she kept on going. She took a left, then another left, and another, and another. Then, in the middle of the path, was her shoe. _'What, did I go in a circle?' _

Then it hit her, she ran in a circle, that's how the bear found her, and that's how it would find her again if she could come up with a way to not go in a circle.

Kagome heard a roar, not far away, and quickly thought. If she could in a straight line there was no chance of a circle. Right?

She didn't wait to think about it. She ran off the path and into the trees. She'd never done that, she'd always stuck to a path, but there's a first time for everything, right.

She ran through the trees, trying not to hit her ever-so-painful shoulder as she went. She kept running, it kept raining, it kept thundering, and it kept lightening. She kept running till she broke out of the thick trees and onto another path.

She leaned against a tree, panting, as she tried to figure out where she was. There were trees...rocks...dirt...she was lost.

She slid down the tree and looked over at her shoulder. It looked horrible. She sighed and started ripping at her sleeve. As soon as it came off she lightly moved the cloth that surrounded her shoulder and started wrapping the clean cloth around her shoulder.

It wasn't the best but it was the best she could do.

She sighed, struggled to her feet, and walked over to a nearby rock that sat under a cliff. It was dry, the rain wasn't hitting her, and her shoulder was throbbing.

Right then she didn't care about a stupid bear, all she wanted was to go home, even if home wasn't her castle, but Inuyasha's.

-+-+-+-+-+

That's it. Now I want to apologize. By computer is all messed up and it wouldn't let me check my e-mail, meaning I didn't get to check my reviews. So basically, I don't know who reviewed, if you reviewed. But if you did, thanks. I swear I'll read them as soon as my computer's fixed. Thanks. Till Next Time...


	12. Chapter 12: here we come

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+-+

When Inuyasha and Miroku found Kagome's blood on one of the paths, Sango's face paled. And when they found Kagome's shoe, deserted on another path, all the color that had been left drained.

She hadn't said a word, she just watched from Miroku's back as they searched for Kagome, or her body.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome was still sitting under the rock. She was soaked, freezing, her arm was killing her, her teeth were clattering, her dress was ruined, and she had yet to be found.

She knew she should probably get up, now that the rain was barely even sprinkling, but she made no effort to move. Where would she go? She'd probably only get herself more lost then she was right now.

But she couldn't just sit there. Was she going to sit for the rest of her life?

She looked at the back of her hand again, still looked the same, nothing new. She stared at it for a while before sighing and putting it down.

Knowing the back of her hand wasn't going to get her out of this one.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kikyo slid quietly through her bedroom door, not wanting to make a noise. She finally escaped from the Queen and she really didn't want to go back anytime soon.

All that women did was talk!

It didn't matter what she talked about, dress, weddings, candles, chairs, blankets, she just talked!

But Kikyo couldn't really blame her. She was always locked up with Inuyasha and Miroku; it must be nice to have someone to talk to that isn't stupid.

But that didn't mean that she wanted to spend her time being talked to by the Queen.

Not that she had anything better to do.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Queen walked down the halls of the castle, very pleased. She had a wonderful conversation with Kikyo and annoyed her at the same time.

She knew that annoying her wasn't very nice, especially since she couldn't do anything about it, but the Queen had a good feeling that she deserved it.

She walked into the throne room and saw her husband sitting in his throne talking to some of his advisors. She walked up to them and took a seat in her throne and smiled at the bowing advisors.

"Would you excuse us please gentlemen?" The King asked in his kind yet commanding voice.

There was a chorus of "Yes your majesty," before the 4 advisors walked out of the room. The King waited till the door was completely shut before turning to his wife.

"You have something you need to tell me?" he asked. The Queen just shook her head and looked around the room, as if she was looking for someone.

"Have you seen the kids? Anyone of them for that matter?"

The King stroked his chin and took a few minutes to think. "I can't say that I have, why?"

The Queen just shook her head aimlessly, "No reason. I just have a feeling something's up."

The King nodded his head and turned his position around so he was facing forward. "I'm sure they're fine."

-+-+-+-+-+

"Inuyasha we're going around in a circle." Miroku called, stopping his fast run, forcing Inuyasha to stop too.

"Yeah, I know, but where else are we supposed to go? Her scent is all of this place."

"Well what would you do if you're a girl running away from a bear in a forest?"

Inuyasha thought about this before shrugging. "I would just kill the thing, but I have a feeling Kagome wouldn't."

"What about you?" Miroku asked, looking up at his forehead, not being able to see Sango.

"I'd run." was her answer.

"Well we kind of figured out that she ran Sango, but what else would you do?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently.

She bit her lip as she thought. She would go into the trees, but would Kagome? It was a logical thing, if you stayed out in the open the bear will see you, go hide behind something, it can't see you. And what else would you hide behind but trees?

"I'd go that way." She said, pointing to the trees. Inuyasha and Miroku followed her finger to the trees and back to her.

"You sure?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Alright into the woods we go." Inuyasha said, picking up his original speed and running into the darkness of the woods.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome was still sitting on the rock when she heard movement from the woods.

She whipped her head around to the source of the spot and watched it closely.

The bushes started to move again. She sat as still as she could, hoping that whatever it was would just go away.

But her life was never that easy.

-+-+-+-+-+

All the gods and goddess were watching Kagome and Inuyasha.

Selene was crying on Athena's shoulder, making the only noise in the entire palace. Every once in a while someone would get up and go help comfort Selene, but it was usually just Athena.

"I told you, pitying a human is a dangerous thing, Selene. I know you wanted to help, but just let it go." Athena said.

This just made Selene cry harder.

"Aw cheer up Selene." Hera, goddess of marriage, offered. "It could be worse."

Oh how wrong she was, it couldn't get any worse then this.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome stared into the deep golden eye of the big bear. She started to shake, but not because of the cold, she was shaking with fear.

Kagome's mouth twitched into a smile. "Hi bear." she said, her voice quivering with each word. She jumped slightly as it started to take slow steps in her direction. "Long time no see."

It just continued on with an evil look in its eyes. A look that scared Kagome to no end.

"You don't want to eat me do you? No, no you don't." It just continued walking. Now it was only about 3 feet away from her, which didn't help her already stressed nerves.

"So stop walking, turn around, and go eat some nuts or something." As it was getting closer Kagome was scooting back.

As soon as her butt fell off the dry rock and onto the wet ground the bear made a growling sound and hurried it's pace. "Please go away." she pleaded as she backed up.

She could probably go faster if she wasn't on her butt, using her hands to scoot her away from the bear.

The bear stopped the game, however, when it stood right in front of her with it's claw hanging dangerously over her head. She stopped moving, gulped, and closed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for impact, and man did it hurt!

But not as much as she would have expected.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was pushed against a near by tree and Inuyasha was standing in front of her. In a flash he was over by the bear, cutting it in half with his claws.

He turned around, as the bear dropped on the ground, and quickly walked over to Kagome. He bent down in front of her and looked at her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked lightly.

She nodded her head, a dumb smile on her face.

"Good. Sorry I didn't get here earlier." he said grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up to her feet.

"It's ok. I needed the exercise."

He chuckled and looked down at her shaking body. "Cold?"

"No, not anymore. Just a bit-"

"Scared."

Kagome nodded her head slowly and looked down at her shoe.

"Here." he said, shrugging out of his shirt and handed it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, noticing that now he was only wearing a light white shirt. He just shrugged and put it in her hands. She put it and noticed that it was a dress on her. "Thanks." she said. I

nuyasha smiled, and would have replied but Sango, just coming out of the woods on Miroku's back, beat him.

"Kagome!" Sango jumped down off Miroku's back before he was completely stopped, and ran over to Kagome.

She threw her arms around her shoulders, not realizing that she hurt Kagome till it was to late. Kagome bit her lip, trying to stop her cry of pain, but didn't do so very well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see your shoulder. Are you ok?" Sango asked, pulling away from Kagome like she had a cold.

"It's ok?" she said.

"Well, now that we're all done rescuing Kagome can we get out of the cold?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. Sango climbed onto Miroku's back and Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his, careful of her shoulder.

"Home we go." Inuyasha said, starting off again, but this time with 4 people heading back to the castle.

-+-+-+-+-+

Not allowed being on the Internet, but I said I was going to update today and I did. Got to go. Till Next Time...


	13. Chapter 13: a new foe and a new friend

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha and Miroku ran as fast as they could to get back to the castle, not wanting Sango and Kagome to freeze. It didn't take long before they were out of the forest and running up to the door, opening it, and running to Kagome's bedroom.

After they all changed out of their wet clothes and into some dry, warm ones, Inuyasha would take Kagome down to the doctor that lived with all the other workers, and have him properly check Kagome's shoulder.

Usually their doctor had a room here but was else where, but since the Queen was so close to giving birth, he was always there.

Sango had changed into a blue nightgown and had a white robe covering it up.

Kagome was in a pink nightgown and a red robe.

Inuyasha and Miroku were wearing a thin pair of a white shirt and white pants. Inuyasha was wearing a red robe and Miroku was wearing a blue one.

It took Inuyasha some convincing before he finally got Kagome to go down to the doctor.

"Well it should heal fine. The bandage stopped the bleeding before you lost too much blood. So I'll just wrap it up for you and you can go to bed." Kagome smiled and nodded.

The doctor was a nice old man, who apparently likes gambling and getting drunk. And if the doctor ever lost to much the King would personally pay the bill, saying that the doctor was "family" and that family had to stick together. The old man, who was telling the story as he wrapped Kagome's shoulder up, said that he usually didn't get drunk all that much anymore and that his debts were small, so that if he couldn't pay them the King wouldn't have to pay all that much.

"All right Kagome. You're all better. Now get some rest. The queen has a lot of plans for you in the morning." The old man looked up at Inuyasha who was leaning against the door frame and continued, "You to young man."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to help Kagome off the table.

"Good night." Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she and Inuyasha walked away from the old man.

"What do you think he meant when he said that your mom had big plans for us tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"He meant it's going to be one hell of a day."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence as they made their way from the basement to the ground floor.

"Thanks, you know for saving me today." Kagome said in a small voice. "And for coming with me to the doctor."

"What are friends for?" Inuyasha said lightly, missing the way Kagome's face brightened when he said 'friend'.

The perfect moment.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the hall the gods and goddess were all talking, filling the hall with nothing but noise.

Hades, lord of the dead, Zeus, Hephaestus, god of fire, Ares, god of war, Poseidon, lord of the sea, were all talking about how Inuyasha defeated that beast in one swift movement.

Aphrodite, goddess of love, Demeter, goddess of harvest, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Selene, and Hermes, god of trades, were talking about how Inuyasha came at the last second and became Kagome's knight and shining armor.

Athena was sitting with them, though she wasn't speaking.

She didn't know what happened, but she did know that something had changed. Kagome shouldn't have been saved just then, the bear should have attacked her, and then Inuyasha would come and pull the bear off Kagome, she'd have been ok, just beaten up.

She was happy in all that she wasn't, but she had a bad feeling that things weren't over.

The three fates, Clotho, Lachesism and Atropos, were up to something. Or it was their lovely sister, Nemesis, trying to play around.

And she knew she could, because not even Zeus, the most powerful god, could stop her. None of the gods or goddess could, she just had to hope that everyone would make it out in one piece.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking coming from her door. Kagome opened one eye and looked at the door. She waited for something to happen and when it didn't she closed her eye and tried to go back to sleep. She was half way there when Kikyo came barging into the room with a rather flushed face.

"My go Kagome get up off your lazy ass and come on."

Kagome looked up, startled, at Kikyo. She looked pretty mad, not like she normally did; she looked as if she had a reason to be mad. "What's wrong?" She asked, throwing the covers off her and standing up.

"It's our new mommy." Kikyo said in a way that told Kagome that she was very irritated. "I swear Kagome, I'm going to go insane. The women can't shut up. First yesterday it was about chairs and blankets, but now, it's all about the weddings. Oh, your dress is silver, pretty I must admit. Sango's and mine are white. They're gorgeous dress and all, but I swear, we didn't even have a say. She's down stairs picking out our bouquets."

Through Kikyo's ranting Kagome had a small smile on her face.

Not because Kikyo was suffering but because they were talking. Sure Kikyo was mean to her and made her cry, but Kagome always forgave her without question. They were cousins after all, and in a month they'd be sister-in-laws. And all Kagome wanted was Kikyo's approval, that's why her mean words hurt Kagome as much as they did. If it were some stranger saying all the rude things she'd just shake it off, but when Kikyo said such things, her heart tore in two.

"Calm down Kikyo. She's only trying to help. Besides, look at it this way, now we don't have to worry about anything."

Kikyo looked up at Kagome's smile, and couldn't help but smile back. She knew she wasn't the nicest person; it's just that she said things before she thought. It's not that she particularly enjoyed it; it was just that, she couldn't help it. She knew what she was saying was mean, but she didn't stop. She especially didn't like being mean to Kagome, but the reaction she got made her keep doing it. "Yeah well, it just drives me crazy. And just think, we've only been here for a day."

Kagome laughed and turned to get one of her dresses.

"You need some help?" Kikyo asked in a light voice.

Kagome looked back at Kikyo and nodded her head. She could dress herself, and Kikyo knew that, but it wasn't about that. Kikyo had offered, under her free will, to help Kagome.

Kikyo gave Kagome a bigger smile and walked across the wooden floors to pick out a dress for Kagome.

-+-+-+-+-+

Done! Now, I thought that was a very good chapter. I like how I made you guys see a new light on Kikyo, and Kagome for that matter too. Now, I know that there are Kikyo haters out there and to you I say, I'm one of you. But this isn't the episodes or anything, this is a totally different Kikyo and you have to give her a chance. That goes for all the Fan-Fictions out there. If there's even a slightest bit of chance out there that the two Kikyo's are different you have to give them that chance. I learned this, if you're wondering, by reading "28 days" written by _rosefire. _It's in my favorites if you want to read it. Well I know that I haven't been thanking my reviewers like I usually do, saying there names and all, and I'm sorry, but it's been one hell of a week and everything's messed up. Forgive me? But to those of you who did review thanks! Oh and before I go, I left something so totally important in this chapter! It'll blow your mind! Or at least that's the hope. What is it? I'll tell you what. You tell me what it is and I'll give you a surprise. I won't tell you what the surprise is, but I will tell you that you could change the whole story. (And in the event that more then one person gets it right I'll let them have a say too) Till Next Time...


	14. Chapter 14: The four sisters

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome smiled into her cup of tea as she stood against the wall in the ballroom. A maid had handed her a cup when she first arrived. Apparently today the Queen was going to have the girls try on their dresses.

Kagome's was a made of a beautiful silver silk. The dress was low cut, but not to low. It went down to her feet, just barely brushing the floor. The sleeves went down to her fingers but on the outside of the dresses' sleeves was a gap, where the material parted. It started at her shoulders and came together at her wrists. The veil went down to her chin then stopped. The veil was also made of silk, but was see though, unlike her dress. Kagome absolutely loved the dress.

Sango's dress was just as amazing, but in a totally different way. Her white dress was skin tight at the top, showing off her curves, and then it puffs out and the bottom, but not to much to where it looks ridiculous, in fact, it makes her look quite elegant. Sango's dress didn't have any sleeves and the bottom of the dress ended at her ankles, showing of her beautiful heels. Her veil was much longer then Kagome's and ended up down by her chest.

Kikyo's dress was tight all around. But Kikyo had the curves for the dress. The white dress sparkled in the light and made Kikyo look exquisite. Her dress had sleeves that ended at her elbows, and the bottom went down to the ground. Her veil went down to the base of her neck.

All three girls were standing in said dresses as the Queen, some maids, and the tailor examined them. Kikyo was quite surprised that the Queen let the maids, invited even, to help her examine the dresses. At her old palace, at Kagome's palace, the maids just did the work, and that was that.

"Why, Izayio, these ladies look lovely." The old tailor said.

The Queen nodded her head as she continued to eye the girls. "Indeed they do."

The maids in the room nodded their heads and stated their agreement.

"Alright then, you girls get out of those dresses, hand them to the tailor, and then we can put the finishing touches on the bouquets."

-+-+-+-+-+

Back on Mt. Olympus everything was good. There was some small talk, mostly about the girls' dresses, but Athena was talking to Zeus, Ares, and Poseidon, about her fears from the night before.

"I think the Fates and their sister are up to no good." Athena summed up quietly. Zeus rubbed his chin as he took in what Athena said.

"Are you sure?" Ares asked.

"I can't be sure anymore." Athena explained. "Selene's magic is making everything unpredictable. But that's my guess."

He nodded his head. He never did like the Fates, but they usually didn't bother them, unless the wanted something, something that only the gods could provide. The Fates, and Nemesis, were powerful, not even Zeus could control them, but they needed the gods, just as much as the gods need them.

"What are we to do Zeus?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus took a deep breath and looked the three in the eye. "Until we know what they want, if they want something, there's not much we can do. Athena, you go see them as soon as you can. Try and figure out what they want. In the mean time, Poseidon, Ares, I want you to keep everything quite. I don't want to worry the others. If the worse happens, then we'll tell them, but in the mean time, nothing's wrong."

The three nodded their heads and Athena disappeared.

Zeus sighed as he turned his attention back to the cloud.

The girls were sitting at a table, across from some gardeners, who were putting together the bouquets.

He shook his head slightly and tried to take his mind off the problem they now faced.

If they went up against the Fates, there would be a big fight. And the last time that happened, all hell almost broke loose.

-+-+-+-+-+

Athena reappeared in front of a door in the Palace. The Fates may not be on the god's good side, but they still lived in the Palace, as minor gods.

Athena raised her hands to the big brown door and knocked a swift 3 times. The door opened a few moments later by a blonde hair girl.

"May I come in?" Athena asked politely.

The blonde gave Athena a quick look over before opening the door further and letting Athena come in. The room was huge, bigger than one would expect from the outside. The floor was covered in white mist and the whole room covered with marble white. Marble white floors, ceilings, and walls, even the steps that led up to a huge large bed.

On the bed were the other 3 sisters. The sisters got off the bed and walked down the steps to stand in front of Athena.

The blonde, who opened the door, was Clotho. When a mortal was born Clotho spun the thread of life.

Next to her was a brunette, which Athena knew as Lachesis. Lachesis measured a certain length.

Next to her was a woman with black hair, which was Atropos. Atropos cut the thread at the end of life.

And next to her, was the final sister, Nemesis. Nemesis had beautiful sandy colored hair. Nemesis saw to it that all evil and all good on earth were justly repaid.

The four sisters looked nothing alike, in fact if it wasn't for their unique crystal blue eyes, you'd think they were merely best friends.

"What do you want Athena?" Nemesis asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

The three fates exchanged weird looks but Nemesis kept glaring at Athena. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Athena rolled her eyes and repositioned her stance. "I mean, what are you up to? What do you want? And why are you doing this?"

This time all four sisters exchanged glances, and Clotho tried. "Athena, we're not doing anything."

Athena spared Clotho a look before looking at Nemesis again. "What do you think we're doing?" Nemesis asked.

"I think you're messing with Kagome and Inuyasha for your own personal gain and I want it to stop. So what do you want."

Atropos knew who Inuyasha was. She had quite a few make-out sessions with his brother, Miroku, and sometimes Clotho would tell them about Inuyasha making out with her. Infact, at one time or another, all four sisters were making out with one of them. The gods may hate them, but the half-demons sure didn't.

"We're not messing around with anyone."

Athena wasn't quite sure what to believe. The four sister, as many things that they are, weren't usually liars, but if it wasn't them, what was it?

"You want are help?" Nemesis asked, catching her sisters and Athena off guard.

Athena bit her lip but nodded her head none-the-less.

"On one condition."

-+-+-+-+-+

No one guessed. Oh well. I want to thank my reviewers. But like I said in my other chapters, it's been a bad week. If you want details go read the newest chapter of _Seven Sins. _Anyway, I'll tell you something. There's a huge! Clue in this chapter. It's not really hidden but you'll have to think about everything that was said in the chapter to figure it out. Oh, and did you like the dresses? I hope so. So, review, okay? Till Next Time…


	15. Chapter 15: Kagome's new fear

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome smiled as the Queen dismissed them for lunch. Instead of going to the dining room with Kikyo and Sango she headed for the garden, wanting fresh air. As soon as she reached the garden she bent over to smell a blue flower.

"Hello there," Kagome spun around to see Naraku a few feet away from her.

"Hi." Kagome said. She turned back around and started looking at the flowers again.

"You know it's rude to turn your back on a guest." He said.

"It's also rude to sneak up on people."

Naraku chuckled and walked to Kagome's side. "Did I scare the poor little princess?" Naraku asked in a sardonic voice.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and glared at him, but this only seemed to make him smile. "No, you didn't." she said, turning around to look at the flowers again.

"You sure seem scared." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome shivered and backed away. "I'm fine." She said.

She started to walk to a different section of the garden but Naraku gripped her hand, tight. "Where are you going? We only just met."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the way his eyes were looking her up and down. "And I can't wait to get out of your presence." Kagome said, snatching her hand back.

"Aw, you don't mean that," Naraku said, grabbing Kagome around the waist and pulling her against his chest.

"Let go of me Naraku." Kagome cried, trying to push off him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Naraku said.

Kagome tried harder to get away when one of his hands slid down to her back. "Get off me you creep." She said, struggling this way and that.

Naraku just smiled and let go of her. "As you wish princess." Naraku said.

Kagome, breathing hard, straightened her dress, and started to walk off. She was too busy concentrating on getting away from Naraku that she didn't see that he had stuck his foot out until she was tripping. As soon as she hit the ground Naraku was laughing.

He walked away, leaving Kagome on the ground. She got up and started brushing off the dirt from her dress, looked over her shoulder trying to see if Naraku was still close by, then walked back into the castle towards the kitchen.

As soon as she was in the kitchen she took her seat in between Kikyo and Sango, and started to eat the soup that was in her bowl.

"You seem upset." Kikyo commented.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded her head, not wanting to talk about it, and took another bite of her soup.

-+-+-+-+-+

"What condition?" Athena asked curiously.

"You have to let us use Zeus' power."

Athena immediately shook her head. "No way. You'd destroy us all if you had that kind of power."

"What are you talking about Athena? We can't hurt you and you can't hurt us." Nemesis said, innocently.

"You can't hurt us with your powers. But with Zeus' you could and would kill us all. Don't forget Nemesis, I'm the goddess of wisdom."

"Yeah we if you're so smart then why are you here?" Nemesis hissed. "We didn't do anything."

"This time." Clotho whispered to her other sisters. They bit down their laughter and watched their other sister and Athena.

"If it wasn't you then who?"

Nemesis threw her arms up into the air, exasperated. "How the hell would I know? All I know is that we didn't do anything. And if you want our help then you better be giving us power in return."

Athena looked at the sisters behind Nemesis, before looking back at her. "What kind of power. Besides Zeus' because there is no way you're getting that."

Nemesis thought for a moment before answering, "Ares'."

Athena looked at her as if she were crazy. "There is absolutely no way we'd give you the god of war's power."

"Then we don't have a deal." Nemesis said smugly, crossing her arms.

Athena turned to walk out the door but stopped. "This is your chance to make up for what you did years ago. Take it, is the only advice I can give you. Unless you always wanted to be living in this room."

Athena watched as the three fates looked at each other, interested. Nemesis on the other hand was more reluctant.

"We'll think about it." Nemesis said, hesitantly.

Athena nodded, smiled, and walked out the door. Then she disappeared and reappeared in the hall. She was surprised to see that the gods' weren't watching Kagome or anyone else; instead they were all sitting on their thrones, doing little games or talking.

"Why aren't you guys-" But Ares, god of war, cut her off. "Inuyasha and Miroku are visiting. Isn't that great?" Athena looked over to the two small seats in the back of the room and sure enough Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on them, talking to Hermes and Artemis.

"Oh," Athena said.

She then walked over to her seat and leaned over towards Zeus. "I don't think it was them. And we might, might, have their help."

Athena knew that Zeus was dying to ask more questions but he didn't because of the boys. Instead he smiled, nodded, and turned towards Ares to resume their conversation.

Athena turned and talked to Selene and Aphrodite.

"Wasn't Kagome's dress just lovely?" Selene asked, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes but not as much as Kikyo's."

"Really? I liked Sango's" Athena joined in.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha smiled as he talked to his old friends, but he kept glancing at the other gods.

Something really wasn't right. They were hiding something.

First when they walked in they all were acting weird.

Then when they sat down all eyes were on them.

When he asked what was wrong everyone quickly shook their heads and turned back around, sitting stiffly in their thrones.

Miroku seemed to notice it too, but they didn't say anything about it.

Then things got more relaxed but when Athena entered everything was weird.

She had started to say something then stopped.

Inuyasha had no doubt that they were talking about him and Miroku, but they hadn't even told them about the arranged engagement yet and their father wasn't up here lately, Izayio being 9 months pregnant and all.

He supposed that it was possible that they were spying on him, but they usually didn't do that. Infact he couldn't remember a time when they did.

So what was so weird? Inuyasha sighed. He'd figure it out soon enough.

Or Miroku would, being the smarter of the two, but Inuyasha would be the first one to beat the gods' asses for messing with them, being the stronger of the two.

Together they made a pretty good team.

-+-+-+-+-+

Done! Now, look really closely to this chapter. Something is in here that will come in handy pretty soon. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Oh, and I have a goal. I have 49 reviews now, and I want 100. I know, that's a lot. And I thought it wasn't possible, but I was checking how many people read my last chapter and there was 55, meaning it's totally possible. Even if you don't have an account, you just want to make me extremely happy, leave a review. It doesn't have to be about this chapter. It can be about the whole story or a question you might have. I know I'm asking a lot, I really do. But I've been having a really bad week (no joke) and I really need something huge to make me feel better. Plus, I'll make the next chapter longer. Please help me out! Till Next Time…


	16. Chapter 16: Plans

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sat was silent the rest of the day, only speaking when spoken to. Sango was worried for her new friend, and Kikyo, as much as she hated to admit it, was a bit worried to. She may not like her cousin that much but when Kagome didn't talk something was wrong.

At dinnertime Kagome excused herself early and headed up to her room. She wasn't very hungry, that and Naraku had scared her. The way he held her close to him gave made her shiver. _'Poor Sango,' _she thought. _'She's has to marry the guy.' _

She climbed into her bed, not caring to undress, and lay atop of the covers. She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

-+-+-+-+-+

"Where are the boys at?" Kikyo asked a loud.

"I don't know where Naraku is?" Sango said, looking up from her meal to look at Kikyo. "But I saw Miroku and Inuyasha leave this morning."

"We can leave?" Kikyo asked, astonished.

"Well…you can go outside but you can't leave the castle grounds, no." The Queen said nervously. "But if you have someone with you then you can go into the forest."

"Well where did Miroku and Inuyasha go?" Kikyo asked, forgetting she was talking to the Queen.

"They were delivering something for me." The King said.

"Why? They're princes aren't they? Why didn't the carriers send it?"

"They wanted a walk I suppose." The King said, giving Kikyo a glare, hoping to shut her up.

But Kikyo, the Queen of glares, didn't. "Why aren't they back yet? Where did they go?"

Sango looked at Kikyo as if she was a crazy woman running around in the streets. Obviously the King and Queen didn't want to talk about it so she should just drop it. But she wasn't, she was being persistent.

"They went-" the Queen was saying but was cut off by the opening of the door. "We're home." Miroku sang as he and Inuyasha guided into the dining room.

"Where have you been?" Kikyo asked.

"We were off-" Inuyasha started but Miroku cut him off. "Why lady Kikyo, do you ask? We're you counting down the seconds till your beloved came back to you?"

Kikyo's face turned red with anger and embarrassment while Inuyasha's face just turned red with anger. Sango bit her tongue to stop from laughing. The Queen started eating again and her eyes down at her plate, a small smile on her face. The King had his chin in his hand and was watching, enjoying the show.

"Don't speak such nonsense!" Kikyo scolded. "I just wondered…you leaving Kagome here all day with me…no one to say anything…I was just wondering if the two of you went mad?" She said, liking the way the color drained out of their faces. "Or if you just forgot about her? I bet you didn't even notice she wasn't here."

Inuyasha sent Kikyo a warning glare before marching off to Kagome's room to check on her while Miroku just glared.

Kikyo realized that it wasn't a great comeback but it got them worried, angry, and maybe even embarrassed for leaving Kagome, possibly even forgetting her.

"So Miroku how was your trip?" Kikyo asked innocently.

"Wonderful." He said darkly.

Kikyo smiled and took a bite out of her meat.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha made it to Kagome's door and he knocked lightly. When he didn't get an answer he creaked the door open slightly and saw she was asleep on the bed. He smiled and quietly walked into the room. He walked to the bedside and brushed away a few strands of her hair.

She whimpered a little but quickly settled down. He smiled down and gently picked her up. He held her bridal style and pulled the covers down to the end of the bed. Then he lied her gently back down and pulled the covers up to cover her shoulders. She gently kissed her forehead, not realizing what he was doing, and turned to walk away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I came to check on you. Sorry I wasn't here today." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I hope Kikyo didn't say anything mean."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, she was actually nice to me."

Inuyasha looked shocked. "Kikyo? Nice? To you?"

Kagome giggled but nodded her head. "Yeah, she even helped be get ready this morning. Sango, Kikyo, and I had a nice time today." She said, but then a shadow passed over her face.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the difference in her.

"Can we take a walk tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, good. I'll tell you then."

Inuyasha nodded and put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down so she was lying down again.

"You hungry?" he asked. Kagome shook her head no and closed her eyes again. "Ok then. Go back to bed. We'll go for the walk before the sun rises."

"Why?" Kagome asked, scrunching her eyebrows, but her eyes remained closed.

"That way we can watch the sun rise. It's really pretty." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and nodded and rolled over towards Inuyasha. "Night." She said.

"Night." Inuyasha said, gently brushing his hand across her cheek. He had to tear himself away from her. He walked out of the door and closed it gently behind him.

-+-+-+-+-+

Miroku was walking Sango up to her room. "You know, we haven't actually gotten to know each other." Miroku said.

"Really? I suppose we haven't." Sango said.

"It's a shame. A tragedy. An outrage. I say we correct it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Sango said, giggling. "And how do we do that?"

"Tomorrow you and I will have a picnic out in the garden."

They came to Sango's door and she turned to face him. "I don't know." She said teasingly. "Do I really want to spend lunch with you?"She rubbed her chin and bit her lip. Miroku laughed and shook his head. "I suppose I could make an appearance." Sango said, sighing. Miroku laughed and Sango soon joined in the laughter.

"Good night Sango." Miroku said, walking toward his own room.

Sango nodded her head, walked into her room, and shook her head. Miroku was such a…joker. She threw her hair band off to the side and let her hair fall down. She changed into her nightgown and got under the covers. It was a long, tiring, day and sleep would do her good.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kikyo walked up to her room later then everyone else; having went out in the garden to see the stars. She was walking up the stairs when she heard Inuyasha call out. "What's your deal Kikyo?"

She smiled and turned around. "What are you talking dear?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha ignored the 'dear' and walked toward her. "What do you want with Kagome?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"She said you were helping her this morning. And there's no way a bitch like you would do that without a reason." He said. Kikyo's sweet face faltered and she glared at him.

"I don't want anything and you would do well to remember who you are talking to, dear." She said, spitting the last word out like venom.

Inuyasha glared at her, turned around and started to walk a way, all the while saying, "You would do well to remember that I'm your future husband, whether you like it or not. And if you don't hold that tongue of yours then you may end up losing it."

Kikyo glared as he walked away and continued her walk. "He is a pain isn't he?" someone asked.

Kikyo turned around and out came Naraku. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

Naraku smirked and answered, "I like the way you handled that. You and I would make a great team." He said.

Kikyo laughed and started to walk again. "Sorry, but I work alone."

"For now," he said, grabbing her wrist, stopping her. "But not for long."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, wrenched her hand away from him, and continued to walk. "A cocky one are you?" she asked. "Well, let's see how long it takes for me to wipe that ugly smirk off your face."

Naraku looked at her as she walked away.

"Think about it. We could make everyone's life miserable."

"Yes but doing that would require being in your company and that would make me miserable." She said as she turned a corner.

Naraku stood there, feeling stupid. He looked around before heading for his own room.

-+-+-+-+-+

Done! Hope you guys liked this chapter. This may be a long shot but you might me able to guess what happens in the next chapter. I didn't get my 100 reviews so that's why this isn't extra long. I was going to combine this chapter with the next chapter but I didn't get enough reviews. Sorry. But I do want to thank the people who did review! It made me feel better. Keep reviewing. Till Next Time…


	17. Chapter 17: A beautiful scene

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

"Kagome…" someone said, shaking her side. She hummed, to show she was listening, but scooted away from the shaker.

"Wake up."

"No…" Kagome said, pushing the pillow over her head. She heard the person laugh and she sighed. "I'll give you anything you could possibly want if you just go away." She mumbled. She didn't hear the person anymore, so she thought she had won, until she was picked up. "What the…"

"Come on, you don't want to miss the sun ruse."

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha, smiling like crazy.

"You better not be enjoying my misery." Kagome said warningly as he carried her out of her room.

"And if I am."

"You'll regret it." Kagome said, snuggling into his chest.

"Sure I will." He said, leaving the castle and entering the castle grounds. "You want down or do you want me to carry you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can walk." Kagome said, suppressing a yawn. Inuyasha nodded and set her down.

Kagome followed Inuyasha as they walked side by side in the darkness.

"Tell me again why we're up this early." Kagome said.

"Because you wanted to tell me something and I wanted to see the sun rise." Kagome nodded and yawned.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Inuyasha asked as they headed through the garden.

"Yesterday, while everyone was eating, I came out to the garden." Kagome said slowly.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, noticing the seriousness in her voice.

"Then Naraku came out."

"Did he do something to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"He grabbed me and he held me close to him, and he wouldn't let me go."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. Just stay away from him." Inuyasha said calmly, though he silently vowed to rip the man apart. Kagome nodded, feeling a little better, and looked around her for the first time.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as they walked past the garden further into the darkness.

"Going to watch the sun rise." He said. Kagome nodded and they walked on silently. Finally they came to a cliff.

Inuyasha sat down, letting his legs fall over the side of the cliff, and Kagome sat down beside him. Kagome yawned again, using her hand to cover her mouth, and Inuyasha smiled over at her.

"I'm guessing you're never up this early."

"Good guess."

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome then laid down, letting her back hit the ground as her legs hung off the side.

"Hey, look!" Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome looked up and sure enough saw the sun rise.

"It's beautiful." She said, yawning. "Thanks, for showing me." She said, lying back down.

"No problem." He said, turning his head to look at her.

He smiled down at her when he saw that she was asleep all ready. He then lied down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively, and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango waited outside in the garden for Miroku. He said he would bring lunch, but he was late. She sighed and looked around again. She was about to leave when she heard him call her name.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I had to finish preparing." He said, grabbing her hand.

She tried to hide the slight blush that came onto her cheeks by asking, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Hey, where's the food?" Sango asked.

"What's with the questions?"

Sango rolled her eyes and let herself be lead by Miroku, silently. He led her to the lake that she and Kagome had swum in, and set her down under the blanket he had spread out. "Wow Miroku." Sango said, taking in everything.

The scene the lake was giving off was amazing. The swans that lived in the lake were swimming around in a circle. The birds were flying through the air, diving into the water and coming back out. The blanket was decorated with multicolored butterflies and flowers.

"How did you do all this?" she asked.

"I'm good with animals." He said. _'And it helps to have Pan, god of nature, and Aphrodite, goddess of love, to help you out.' _He thought, taking a seat beside Sango.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, holding out a roll that he had taken from the kitchen.

Sango marveled at him, wondering how he could perform such a wonder, before smiling and taking the roll. "Thank you."

-+-+-+-+-+

Kikyo sighed as she walked up the stairs to get to her room. She was bored, so very bored, but she wouldn't put herself in the company of Miroku, Inuyasha, or Kagome willingly. Sango was ok, but that was only because she didn't bother her. And there was absolutely no way she'd talk to the Queen. The Queen would never stop talking!

"Kikyo." Kikyo looked over her shoulder and saw Naraku walking up to her.

"Now what could you possibly want?" she asked, continuing her walk.

"You were mad last night. So I just wanted to ask if you've reconsidered."

"Of course I haven't reconsidered. You are a pathetic boy who torments other people just because you're bored. You're not even good at it."

Naraku frowned. "You're being a bit bitchy Kikyo. You might want to watch what you say." He warned.

She just laughed. "Really? And just why should I be afraid of you? Are you going to throw a rock at me?"

Naraku glared at her. She stopped suddenly and turned around.

"See what I mean? There's absolutely no way I could, or would, work with you. You get to mad to easily."

Then she walked away, leaving Naraku, pissed, confused, and feeling stupid. He looked at her and bit his lip. She was a very hard girl to figure out. He shook his head and walked away.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Aphrodite smiled as they looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome who were still asleep. Selene, who was sitting beside her, smiled too, but she still felt worried. _'Maybe I should help them again.' _She thought.

"Aphrodite, wouldn't this be the perfect time to cast a spell to bring the two closer together?"

"I guess, but I don't think Athena would think it's such a good idea."

"Why won't I like?" Athena asked.

"I was just telling Aphrodite what a perfect time it would be if we cast a spell."

"What kind of spell?" Athena questioned.

"I don't know. A love spell."

"Selene, they have to come to the conclusion that they love each other by themselves."

"Then I'll cast a spell to bring them closer together."

"What do you think Zeus?" Athena asked.

"I don't know…what's going on in your head?"

"Well we don't know who's behind this or if it's just Selene's spells going badly. But if we don't try something then we may never know."

Zeus nodded his head as he stroked his chin. "Yes, ok, but don't cast that spell. It might send them further a part. Cast a simple spell."

"A good dream spell." Athena suggested.

Selene thought and quickly nodded her head. "Slumber deep and dreams of happiness shall come you way."

A very simple spell, so simple that it was barely even a spell. Nothing could go wrong. So why did Athena get a bad feeling after the words left Selene's mouth? Everyone watched Inuyasha and Kagome.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe they were all ready having a good dream." Selene said.

"How long have they been sleeping?" Athena asked.

"I don't know, since sunrise." Zeus said.

"That was about 8 hours ago. Shouldn't they be awake by now?" Aphrodite asked.

"Maybe they're just tired." Ares, god of war, tried.

"I don't think so." Athena said.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I'll leave you to wonder. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I'm closer to 100 reviews, but I have yet to get there. But one day right? Anyway, next chapter something super exciting happens. Anyway, keeping reviewing. Till Next Time…


	18. Chapter 18: Rush!

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Athena was pacing around, trying to figure out what happened. Everyone on Mt. Olympus was in an uproar.

No one knew exactly what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. So far all they knew was Selene cast a spell, they weren't waking up. Now what?

"Athena." Selene said shakily.

"Yes?" Athena turned toward Selene. Artemis and Aphrodite were trying to comfort her but failing.

"Are they…are they…"

"They aren't dead." Athena said forcefully.

Selene nodded her head but she still felt doubtful. What had she done? All she was trying to do was make Kagome's life easier. Why was that so hard? "Then why aren't they waking up?"

"Because, because…just because." Athena said, stupidly. She was the goddess of wisdom, and she couldn't even come up with an intelligent answer.

"But trust me." Artemis said, suddenly. "Zeus, Athena, and all the other gods will be able to fix it."

Selene nodded her head, feeling a bit better.

"At least they're having good dreams." Aphrodite said, weakly.

-+-+-+-+

Sango laughed as Miroku told another funny little story about him and Inuyasha growing up. Miroku smiled, content.

He looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark.

"We best be heading in." Miroku said, standing up.

He helped Sango to her feet and together they started packing up the little picnic Miroku had set up, hours before.

"Kagome will probably be worried about me. I haven't seen her all morning."

"Yes well, she's probably with Inuyasha."

Sango nodded her head and they started the walk back to the castle. They walked into the castle and saw that there was a problem of some kind. Everyone was yelling, running, and everything was a mess.

"What's going on?" Miroku yelled. A few servants stopped, but the rest kept running.

"It's your mother." One of them said, though he kept running. "She's having the baby."

Miroku's eyes grew wide and he immediately dropped the picnic things that he held in his hand. "Where's my father?" he asked.

"Outside the Queens' birthing chamber." A maid yelled as she scurried up the great stairs with towels wrapped around her arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"No ones' seen him."

Miroku nodded and turned to Sango. "I'm sorry to end such a wonderful day like this but I want to be with my father."

"Yes, of course, I understand."

"Would you like to come with me?" Miroku asked, outstretching his hand.

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"All right." She took his hand and the two ran up the stairs to the Queen's birthing chamber.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kikyo sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

Just her luck. The Queen just had to go into labor when she was talking to her. And now she had to stand by her side, letting her squeeze her hand until she couldn't feel it. She never wanted to do this. She never wanted to be this close to a baby, especially after it was just born.

She wanted to be out in the other room, waiting with everyone else. But no, instead she was right here.

"Kikyo?" the queen said, finally.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked, brushing hair out of the queen's face and wiping away sweat with the white cloth.

"Thank you, for being here with me." Kikyo smiled and nodded.

The queen laid her head back against the bedpost and closed her eyes. She's only ever done this once. And that night was hell. She remembered vowing never to do this again. Then she held Miroku in her arms while Inuyasha was being cleaned off, and she changed her mind. And when both, Miroku and Inuyasha were lying in her arms she wanted more of them. And now, she was getting her rather painful wish.

"I hope it's a girl." She said, her eyes still closed.

"I can't blame you." Kikyo said before thinking. "I wouldn't want another Miroku or Inuyasha."

As soon as the words left her lips she wished she could take them back. "Oh, no wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said such a thing. Please, forgive me." She begged hurriedly.

The queen just smiled and waved her hand. "You know, I like you. I like how you speak your mind, even to me."

"Most people don't" Kikyo said.

"Yes well, I'm not most people."

Kikyo smiled and patted the Queens' hand. "And for that I'm glad."

-+-+-+-+

"I got it!" Ares, god of war, cried. Everyone turned to look at him. "Instead of worrying about what happened to them we should try and help them."

"We already knew that." Zeus cried, frustrated.

"Yes, but why don't you just do a wake up spell?"

"Because they aren't just sleeping." Athena explained.

"But we don't know that. Maybe they are. It's worth a try."

"No, it's really not."

"We'll let Zeus decide."

Everyone turned to look at Zeus. He sighed, rubbing his temples, and looked at everyone. "Try it, and hope it doesn't get worse."

Athena sighed, shook her head.

Selene nodded her head and started the spell. "Wake up from your tireless sleep. Away goes your dreams and reality comes back. Open your eyes, if only just a crack."

Everyone turned to watch the sleeping pair.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was outside. He heard smooth breathing beside him and turned to see Kagome.

"Hey sleepy head." He said, shrugging her shoulders.

Kagome mumbled incoherently and moved over, trying to escape Inuyasha. He smiled, picked her up gently, and walked back toward the castle. How had he slept so long?

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled into his shirt.

He looked down and saw that she was drooling slightly. He bit his tongue to stop the laughter that boiled within his chest. She looked so cute. Kagome shifted a bit.

"Where are we?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Shh…" Inuyasha cooed. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome nodded her head and leaned against his chest. He watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing steadied to a normal pace. He entered the castle and saw the chaos within.

"What's going on?" he asked. No one answered him so he tripped a near by servant. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as the man picked himself up off the floor.

"The Queen's is having the baby you highness." Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head.

"Where?"

"The birthing chambers. Your father and brother are already there."

Inuyasha nodded and rushed up the stairs to the chambers. As soon as he burst through the doors he saw his father, pacing around the room. Miroku and Sango were sitting anxiously in the chairs. Naraku was sitting on the other side of the room, looking at a book. Everyone turned to see him.

"Has she had the baby?" he asked.

"No, not yet." The king whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Inuyasha asked.

The king sighed, rolled his eyes, and pointed to the still sleeping Kagome in his arms. He looked down and suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, right." He sat down beside Sango and Miroku.

"Long day?" Sango asked looking at her sleeping friend.

"One hell of a day." Inuyasha said.

He looked down at Kagome who was still sleeping. How someone could sleep through all this was beyond him. He continued looking at her, and kept thinking, _'She's so cute.' _

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Done. Hope you liked it. Way too busy to say anything else. Till Next Time…


	19. Chapter 19: In 9 months

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as everyone sat quietly outside the birthing chamber where the Queen was in labor. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The only person that seemed unaffected in the entire kingdom was Kagome.

Kagome was still sleeping peacefully on his lap, stirring a few times, but quickly settling back down. No one had questioned where he and Kagome had been all day or why Kagome was asleep in his arms. That was a good think too because Inuyasha wouldn't know how to answer. The whole day was a whole blur to him. All he remembered was watching the sunrise with Kagome. The next thing he knew it was nighttime and his mom was in labor. Out of all the days he could have blacked out he had to pick this one.

Inuyasha slightly shifted Kagome around on his lap. She was still sleeping like a baby. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. Her hands had a fistful of his shirt, lightly holding on to the shirt. Her face looked serene and beautiful. Her hair looked perfectly done as it slid around her face and onto her shoulders. Not a strand of hair was out of place.

Inuyasha wondered how someone could sleep through something like this but was glad that someone was calm. It had been about an hour since he got here and so far nothing has changed. Except that the baby was supposed to be here very soon. A messenger was sent to ride through the village and tell everyone of the news a while back.

Inuyasha sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't move much because Kagome would wake up but he couldn't just sit still either. This was killing him. He'd never admit it out loud but he wanted the baby to be a girl. A little baby sister is exactly what he wanted. But he knew Miroku would make fun of him for wanting such thing so he kept his mouth shut and silently prayed that it was a girl.

He looked down at Kagome again, feeling her move. She moved closer to his body, shivering slightly. Inuyasha noticing this called for a servant to get him a blanket. The woman nodded her head and scurried out of the room as silently as she could. Inuyasha sighed, realizing something.

The next time he would be in a birthing chamber would be because his child was being born. Inuyasha looked at the door, which hid his mother and Kikyo and shuddered. Kikyo his wife, the woman that would bare his child. He shook his head and looked back down at Kagome. She seemed to calm him down a bit and he sighed.

Kikyo…he couldn't stand the woman and now he was being forced to share the rest of his life with her. How was this fair?

The woman came back in with a red and gold quilt folded neatly around her arms. Inuyasha gently took it out of her hands and forced a smile to hi lips. The woman nodded and walked back to her post next to the door. Inuyasha unfolded the quilt the best he could without waking Kagome up and laid the quilt on her.

The next time Kagome would be in a birthing chamber would be because she would be giving birth to her child. Kagome would make a good mom, he decided. He had no doubt that Miroku would make an…ok dad, but that didn't mean that he wanted his brother to end up with Kagome. He was sure that Miroku would make sure Kagome was happy but Inuyasha would rather find her own happiness. That way his friend would be happy.

Inuyasha looked over to the door as he heard a doctor shout something. Inuyasha couldn't make out the words, not even with his super hearing, but the shout made his heart beat faster. What if something was going wrong? What if his mom…what if the baby…what was going on?

The birthing chamber itself was rather nosy but outside the door was quiet for Kagome. But the door was very thick, as was the walls, so you really couldn't hear anything unless someone shouted. He looked around the room.

Miroku was as pale as he was sure had been when he heard the shout. Sango had a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

His father looked pained, biting his lip anxiously, running a hand through his hair every once in a while.

Naraku looked like he was thinking, as if he had totally forgot about the Queen giving birth. What he was thinking about Inuyasha didn't know, and he really didn't care. He didn't like Naraku, sure he had never actually gotten to know the boy but he didn't need to, let alone want to. He was bad news and that was that.

He looked down at Kagome and saw that serene looked that he loved on her face still. He took another deep breath, closing his eyes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Queen took in deep, ragged breathes as sweat poured down her face. Now she remembered why she didn't want another baby.

Kikyo looked horrified as she continued to hold the Queens' hand, forgetting about the pain the Queen sent throughout her body when she squeezed her hand.

The Queen looked deathly pale, and she was breathing a lot. Sure Kikyo had been in plenty of birthing chambers, having been a princess, but she had never been in the middle of one.

Kikyo silently used her free hand to grab a white cloth, dunk it into the bucket of cold water, and started to wash the queens forehead.

"Are you ok?" Kikyo asked. Kikyo moved the Queen's hair that was stuck to her forehead.

"As well as to be expected I suppose" The Queen said in a whisper.

Kikyo nodded her head, though tears came to her eyes anyway. How could this woman that she had only known for a few days affect her so? Seeing her in such pain brought tears to Kikyo's eyes.

As if sensing her tears the Queen looked up at Kikyo and smiled slightly. "Do not cry Kikyo, everything will be ok."

"But you are in such pain. Is there nothing I can do?"

The Queen smiled and closed her eyes. "Your concern touches my heart, but you must relax. There is nothing you can do. But don't worry, the baby will come soon."

Kikyo looked as pale as the Queen but nodded her head. "Think of it this way." The queen said, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt another pain coming. "In about 9 months I'll be by your side, holding your hand while you give birth to your child."

If possible Kikyo's face went paler.

The Queen pressed her lips together in a line, trying to suppress the scream that was building up in her chest.

"The baby is coming now." The doctor said, casing the already frantic room to go even more hysterical. Everyone was rushing around, grabbing things that the doctor called for. Kikyo held the Queen's hand, trying to forget about what she had said.

The Queen opened her mouth slightly to let out ragged breaths before closing it again as a scream was building up in her chest. She tried to suppress the scream but it just kept building up until she couldn't stand it. She opened her mouth and let out the scream.

-+-+-+-+-+

Ok, I really liked this chapter. The next chapter the baby should come. Now this is just an estimation but Selene should be over in 4 or 5 chapters. Good or Bad? Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Did you like the chapter? What do you think the baby will be? Thanks for reviewing. Till Next Time…


	20. Chapter 20: An inch away

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome jolted upward as the scream pierced the air. Everything happened so fast. She felt peaceful, then she was alert, then she was falling, then she felt constricted, then a feeling of floating hit her like a ton of bricks, then she felt her head leaning on a hard chest, all the while voices and screams could be heard from the other room. Kagome just sat quietly, trying to get rid of the dizzy haze that she was in.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called down to her. With all the things going on around him everything just had to happen at once.

The king and Miroku were standing, and pacing back and firth in front of the door, using every ounce of will they had to not break down the door and see what was wrong. Sango was also standing, though she stood still, and looked at Miroku and the King with worried glances. Naraku still looked indifferent though now he was staring at the door.

As soon as his mother had screamed, Inuyasha had looked at the door. But when he felt the weight shift on his lap he looked down to see Kagome sitting up hurriedly. But she got caught in the quilt and had started to fall to the ground. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground and pulled her back up into his lap.

Kagome looked up at him with a worried and confused look. "Inuyasha? What's going on?" she asked.

"My mom's in labor."

Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to move off Inuyasha's lap but he held her there. She looked up at him, wondering why, but didn't ask when she saw the look of helplessness that shone clearly in his amber eyes. Inuyasha, helpless?

Kagome embraced him in a hug and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "It'll be ok Inuyasha." She whispered against his shoulder. "Your mom will be fine."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. He never felt so helpless in his entire life. And there was absolutely nothing that he could do.

"What if I lose her?" he asked in a whisper.

Kagome gasped, heart broken. His words sounded so feeble and afraid. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and tighten her grip around his shoulders. "She won't. I promise." Kagome said. Though her eyes were squeezed shut tears stormed down her cheeks.

Inuyasha was astounded. Why was she crying? He pulled away, though Kagome had a hard time letting go of him. "Don't cry." He said, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Kagome looked up at him, amazed. How did he do it? One minute he's following apart and the next he pulls himself together.

"Don't worry about me." Kagome said, pulling her head back a bit, wiping her never-ending tears with her hands. "I'm the last thing you need to worry about."

"Don't be silly." Inuyasha said. He worked his hand to the back of her head and gently tugged it back towards his. He resumed wiping away her tears, forgetting about his previous worries.

-+-+-+-+-+

Izayio panted as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"Are you ok?" Kikyo cried, trying to keep her tears at bay.

What a stupid question, though the queen was touched that Kikyo would cry just because she was in pain. Izayio used all her energy to reach up and cup Kikyo's face. "You are such a sweet girl." Was all she said.

Kikyo would have protested but arguing with the queen wasn't a good thing. Of all the things she was, good wasn't one of them. No, she was a bad girl. Kikyo shook off the thought and wiped away the sweat that poured down the Queen's head with a white cloth.

"It'll all be ok soon." The doctor said, running his hands under water. "The baby's coming."

Kikyo looked away from the doctor and back to the Queen to see the look of pain that covered her face. The Queen bit her tongue, trying to suppress the scream that was building up.

Too much screaming and her voice would go hoarse; she learned that with Miroku and Inuyasha. She couldn't talk above a whisper for a weak after the birth.

She squeezed Kikyo's numb hand harder, as an effort to keep the scream away, but it didn't work and the scream quickly overcame her.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome winced as the scream filled the air. She could see the look of hurt that ran over Inuyasha's face. He looked over at the door and the look got worse, it filled with more pain and sorrow.

Kagome looked over at the door and back at the hanyou. Several more screams erupted into the air and Inuyasha looked deathly pale. The screams kept coming till Inuyasha looked like he was about to pass out, dead. It broke Kagome's heart when she saw his painful look.

She cupped both his cheeks with her hands and turned his gaze to look at her. His broken hearted gaze tore her heart to pieces. Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome and saw her eyes quickly mirroring a heart broken look just like his own. He gently moved a piece of hair out of her face and stared down at her more. Kagome stared into his amber eyes as he stared into her chocolate ones.

Kagome's heart missed a beat when she saw him moving closer to her. Without thinking she closed her eyes and leaned forward too. She felt his nose touch hers, sending shivers down her spine. She continued to move towards his lips, dying for them to crash against hers, when a cry sounded through out the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart quickly and stared at each other wide eyed. Then the door opened and out came the doctor, holding a baby wrapped in a white cloth. Miroku rushed past the doctor and the baby and ran to his mother's side. He stood beside Kikyo and looked down at his unconscious mother.

"She's asleep. She fell asleep after the babies were born." Kikyo explained.

Miroku looked up at Kikyo and he gave her a thankful look. Kikyo replied with a smile and walked over to the nurse that held a clean baby in her arms. The nurse handed Kikyo the baby gently and walked away.

Kikyo looked down at the baby and smiled.

She looked out the open door and saw the King looking at her with the same grateful look that Miroku had given her. Kikyo smiled at him and looked around.

Naraku was still in the room, looking slightly interested.

The King was talking to the doctor about his wife.

Sango was holding a baby.

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap and she and Inuyasha were staring at each other, oblivious to the world around them.

Kikyo gave them a curious glance before looking down at the little bundle of joy that rested in her arms.

"This is your new family." She said softly. She gave the adults one more glance before looking back down at the baby. "Poor you."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Merry Christmas! I hope you liked that. It's a bit shorter but with everything that happened in this chapter I think you can forgive me. And yes, babies, as in twins. I couldn't decide how I what the baby should be so I made twins. But that doesn't mean that it's a boy and a girl. It could be 2 boys or 2 girls. You never know. Till Next Time…


	21. Chapter 21: the last time

Selene

-+-+-+-+-+

The days went quickly for Kagome, and before she knew it her wedding day was only 3 days till her wedding to Miroku. The days were hectic, the Queen having to deal with the babies, Shippo and Rin. Shippo was the older of the younger twins.

He had orange hair, and an orange tail, confusing the Queen and King. But he had orange ears, and like his brothers, amber eyes.

Rin, the younger of the twins, had black hair with streaks of silver running through it. She didn't have a tail like Shippo, but she did have a mix of silver and black ears and amber eyes. Rin looked like a little angel. Inuyasha constantly told Kagome about how he was going to have to scare of all the boys that try to talk to his little baby sister.

Inuyasha… He and Kagome still hung out, a lot more then usual, but they hadn't mention the almost kiss and they defiantly had tried again.

Kagome didn't know why but she kept having dreams, of her and Inuyasha. Sometimes they were married, others they were just two teens in love. It confused her, but she just shook it off. But she'd spend the entire day with him. From the moment she woke up, he'd be sitting in a chair by her door, to the moment they went to bed, he'd walk her to her door, sometimes carry her if she was to tired to stand.

Miroku and Sango were defiantly…something. Sango had came to Kagome a few days ago…crying. Kagome had asked what was wrong. Sango said that she was sorry but she liked Miroku, and begged Kagome for forgiveness. Kagome could only laugh. She hugged Sango as tight as she could, and told her that it was ok.

"But forgive me, please, when I have to marry him." Sango smiled at Kagome and nodded. They hugged again and Kagome had them talking, making Sango forget her tears. But Kagome held a tremendous guilt in her heart for having to marry the man her best friend loved, even if Sango hadn't actually said that she loved him.

She went to Inuyasha and asked what she should do. He told her not to worry because even when life is hard it finds a way to make it better. Kagome gave him a weird look and he only shook his head and looked up at the sky.

Kagome didn't know what was up with Kikyo or Naraku; all she knew was that they had been hanging out a lot together, too. After the babies were born Kikyo walked over to Naraku, holding Rin, and asked him if he wanted to hold the baby. And somehow something led to another and they were always hanging out, usually causing trouble.

Kagome had been the victim of one of their pranks, Naraku having pushed her into the dirty pond while she was wearing her new dress. Inuyasha, while pounding the living daylights out of him, after getting Kagome out, asked how that was one of his "Pranks", knowing how when Naraku did something it was bad. One of the servants quit after being the victim to Naraku's prank.

"Well you see," Naraku had said, "that pond is filled with leeches." And sure enough, when Kagome looked down she saw leeches, covering her whole body. She even felt them under her dress.

Inuyasha gave Naraku another, hard, hit to the jaw, before getting up and guiding Kagome to the doctor. It took the doctor an hour before he got all the leeches of. Sango was in the same room as Kagome. Apparently the leeches could have been anywhere so Kagome had to get undress to see where they were. Thus why Inuyasha and Miroku were in the hallway.

"Remember," Miroku asked as soon as he got there and Sango had went inside. "That summer where we decided to go swimming in that pond?"

Inuyasha just smiled and nodded his head, letting the memory come back to the front of his mind.

"And how we had the competition to see who could get the most leeches."

Inuyasha just nodded his head.

"I won." Miroku said, turning to Inuyasha.

"Yes but you got in trouble for the whole thing."

Miroku frowned, remembering all the yelling he had to endure. "And then you laughed at me."

"Yeah," Inuyasha defended. "But you pushed me down a huge flight of stairs."

"I got in trouble for that too."

"Oh…yeah." Inuyasha said, nodding his head. Miroku rolled his eyes, happy to have had a trip down memory lane with his brother.

When Kagome came out of the office she only had on a robe, the dress having to be burn, and she could barely move. "Her body has had a lot of stress." The doctor had said. "She needs sleep. She may wake up in the night, hungry, but she really shouldn't move. Her body is way to weak. It would more then likely give out under her weight."

Inuyasha had nodded, carried her to her room, and stayed in the chair by her door the entire night, taking care of her when she woke up.

But everything was 10times more hectic now that the wedding was only 3 days away. Guests were already arriving, though they had to stay at hotels in the villages.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at Shippo. She and Inuyasha were at their new secret spot, where they fell asleep watching the sun rise, and they had both babies.

Kikyo, Naraku, Sango, and Miroku were all having to go through the walk through, making sure everything fit, making sure the dance was perfect, and everything else. Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to be there too but they had decided to skip. And they took the babies of the Kings' hands, everyone else being way to busy to take care of babies.

Kagome sighed as she laid Shippo next to Rin on a blanket they had spread out. "Do you think these to are going to turn out like you two?" Kagome asked, meaning him and Miroku.

"Absolutely," Inuyasha said, smirking. "I just hope that they'll be smart enough to not to get caught."

Kagome giggled and leaned up against the tree that Inuyasha was sitting under. "You know, this will be the last time we ever just hang out."

"Then we better make the best of it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and leaned her head against the bark. Kagome took in a deep breath, loving the peaceful scenery that engulfed them.

-+-+-+-+-+

Everyone on Mt. Olympus was hysterical. Kagome and Inuyasha still weren't together.

Everyone was looking for some kind of explanation. There was still this unknown force that was keeping Kagome and Inuyasha apart and if the two were meant to be, like Aphrodite said, then they had to stop the force.

Aphrodite stopped her work for a moment while she watched Inuyasha and Kagome. She knew she was doing the right thing. But why did it feel so wrong?

_'Because you're lying to the others.' _She sighed and continued. If she had to lie then she would. She'd do anything to make sure that it all worked out the right way.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I'm counting on about 3 or 4 more chapters. Did you like this one? I hope so. Did you figure it out, the whole force thing? And if you found out who then why? Something to think about. She chapter was really just to catch you up but it really was important too. I hope you realize that because if not the last few chapters might be hard to understand. Read and review. Till Next Time…


	22. Chapter 22: A crying princess

Selene

-+-+-+-+

Selene sighed as she paced back and forth. This was it…her last chance to get through to Kagome.

She remembered Kagome, the sweet lonely princess, who wanted nothing more then a friend. But she messed up, something had gone wrong and now she was marrying her soul mate's brother while her soul mate married her cousin.

This wasn't supposed to happen. And now this was her chance to fix things. And she had to do it now, while everyone was distracted.

It was now or never.

-+-+-+-+

_Kagome looked around, watching as her dream fading and new scenery erupted, filling the void. _

_"Kagome listen to me." _

_Kagome whirled around looking for the source of the voice. And then she found it. Standing a few feet away from Kagome was a beautiful woman, a white gown wrapped around her body, brown hair flowing down to her shoulders, and she had a glow that made the moon look dull. _

_"You have to tell Inuyasha that you love him." _

_"What?" Kagome asked. __"I don't love Inuyasha." _

_"Yes you do!" the woman cried desperately. "Think about it. You spend all your time with him, you hate it when he leaves, and you love how you two are always bumping into each other when you walk. You love him." _

_"Hey, just because I like hanging out with my friend doesn't mean I love anybody. And just who do you think you are?" _

_"And he loves you too." _

_"What?" _

_"Think about it. He always makes sure that he's the first thing you see when you wake up and the last think before you go to sleep. He's always smiling at you. And he's always dreaming about you." _

_"Listen whoever you are, we're just friends." _

_"You have to tell him that you love him tomorrow. If not then you'll lose him forever! You have to tell him!" _

_"No…you're lying." _

_"Tell him!" _

_Kagome shook her head in disbelief. This was just a dream. Just a dream, that's all. _

_"…You love Inuyasha…" _

_+-+-+-+-+_

"Kagome."

Kagome shot up, her eyes wide and her heart racing.

"Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha, standing at the side of her bed, looking worried. "Yeah, I just had a weird dream. That's all."

Inuyasha nodded his head but he continued to look at her, making sure that she was ok. "Come on, mom said that if we skip today or if we're late that she kill us both."

Kagome giggled and threw her covers off her as she made her way to her dresses.

She shouldn't let a dream get to her. She should enjoy the last day of freedom that she had.

Her last day with Inuyasha.

-+-+-+-+

She shouldn't let a dream get to her…but she couldn't help it. The woman's voice kept ringing through her head. The woman did have a point.

She did like spending time with Inuyasha, and whenever they would accidentally touch her heart raced. But she couldn't love her best friend. That was just…against the rules.

Yeah, there had to be a rule somewhere saying that loving your best friend is wrong, bad, a big no-no. She sighed as she looked up from her plate to glance at Inuyasha.

She had spent all morning thinking about him, looking at him, and thinking about her dream. It was now lunchtime and she couldn't get him out of her mind. She couldn't love her best friend!

Especially when she's getting married to his brother tomorrow, and he's marrying her cousin.

Miroku…Sango loved him, Kagome was sure, she was just to shy, or to ashamed, to admit it. Kagome sighed.

She might love her best friend, she's marrying her next best friends love, and her cousin is marrying her maybe love. Only her life could be so screwed up.

"Are you ok?" She heard Sango whisper from her side.

Kagome gave Sango a moment's glance before looking back down at her plate. "No." was her simple reply.

-+-+-+-+

"Ok, everybody I have something to tell you." Selene said, stopping everybody's movements. "You might be mad but I think it's all for the best."

Selene paused and watched as everyone turned to look at her. "Well we all know that I've been sending Kagome dreams right?" Everyone slowly nodded their heads, looking at Selene skeptically. "Well last night I came out and told her to tell Inuyasha that she loves him."

"What!" Aphrodite cried out, starting a whole up roar of complaints.

"Selene what have you done?" Ares, god of war cried out.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Metis, goddess of prudence, yelled.

"Zeus!" Athena cried out, wanting all the noise to stop.

"Quiet!" Zeus roared.

Athena waited till everyone was once again quiet before she asked Selene, "How did Kagome react?"

"Normally. She denied it at first but I think she believes it now."

Athena nodded her head, though she stayed quiet for a moment. Everyone watched her, waiting to see how she reacted. She was, after all, the goddess of wisdom, so if she said that it would all be ok then it probably would all be ok. "Only time will tell." She said simply.

She walked over to her throne and sat quietly as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone followed suit, including Aphrodite though she was still in a world of her own.

_'And everything was fixing itself! Stupid Selene, can't just let things fix themselves.' _She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to come up with a new plan.

It was obvious, what she'd have to do, but if she did then Kagome and Inuyasha may never be together. But if she didn't try then everything was sure to fall apart. _'Please forgive!' _

-+-+-+-+

As the day wore on Kagome could do nothing but think about Inuyasha. How was she supposed to deal with this? She couldn't stand it anymore.

He was all she could think about…how he smiled, how he laughed, how he always teased her, everything about him! He was going to drive her crazy before she even fell asleep.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said suddenly, stopping.

Inuyasha turned to face her with a curious look on his face.

Kagome stopped and sighed. Now what?

She had spent all day going over everything and now here they were, walking around the castle in the dark, the sun having set a while ago. How was she supposed to tell him that she might possibly love him? And a day before the weddings too?

"What's wrong?" he asked, sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha turned around to face her completely, looking at her curiously. "Shoot." He said easily.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. This was harder then she thought. "I…I…this isn't easy to say."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome you can tell me anything."

-+-+-+-+

Aphrodite bit her lip. The only other way was for Kagome not to tell him that she loved him.

As long as Kagome didn't tell him everything would be ok.

-+-+-+-+

"Inuyasha I…I know this isn't the best timing but I have to tell you. I…"

"Kagome?"

"I love you…"

-+-+-+-+

_'No!'_ Gasps could be heard throughout the hall, gods whispering to each other about the romantic situation.

To bad it was about to be ruined.

_'Please forgive me.' _Aphrodite thought as she started to put the words in Inuyasha's mind.

-+-+-+-+

"Kagome I…" How was he suppose to respond to something like that?

"I'm sorry Kagome…but I don't love you." He heard the words slip out of his mouth. And they were true. "Not like that anyway." He didn't love her like she loved him.

"Oh, no big deal." Kagome said, looking down at her feet.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, hating how she looked so hurt.

"It's ok. Really."

Inuyasha sighed as he let go of her shoulders and took a few steps away.

"You better get inside, it's getting late." Kagome said, still finding her shoes interesting.

Inuyasha wanted to protest, but she probably needed time alone. "See you in the morning." He said weakly before walking past her.

"See you…" she waited until he was inside before she let the tears flow down her cheeks.

She was an idiot! She just told her best friend in the entire world that she loved him because of a dream!What was wrong with her? And now, she had just lost her best friend. All because of a dream. A stupid dream!

She looked up at the stars, tears still streaming down her face.

Why was everything so hard with her? Was she cursed?

Well one thing was for sure…just because she wasn't going to marry the man she loved didn't mean her best friend would have to suffer the same fate.

Kagome dashed through the yard, her tears forgotten, as she dashed into the castle. She made her way to Miroku's room first. She knocked on the door repeatedly, waiting impatiently.

"Come in."

Kagome barged though the door and stood at the end of Miroku's bad, looking at him as he put the book he had been reading aside and sat up on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"Would you be offended if I said that I didn't want to marry you?" Kagome asked, ignoring his question.

"Not at all."

"Good, because I know for a fact that you like Sango and that she likes you."

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned, wondering where she was going.

"Come on. It's not to late to change things."

"Change what?" Miroku asked, standing up and following her out of his room.

Kagome ignored him as she ran to Sango's room. She knocked on the door then entered, not waiting for a response, and dragged Sango out.

"What in the world?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Ok, Sango you love Miroku and Miroku loves you." Kagome took the reddening of Sango and Miroku's face as a correct, so she continued. "So we'll trade. Sango, you marry Miroku and I'll marry Naraku."

"Wait, Kagome, you can't marry Naraku."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Well for one he's a total jerk to you. One month with him and you were crying. You can't spend the rest of your life with him."

"People change."

"Not him."

"Miracles can happen."

"Kagome…"

"If that's your only reason then you two are getting married tomorrow."

"But what about the arrangements?" Miroku asked. "Everything's set. Why would my parents be willing to change the wedding plans just because you ask them?"

"Because…because I'm not going to give them a choice!"

"Kagome…" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Look, can't you guys just be happy. You love each other and now you're going to get married. Whether you two like it or not."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"As sure as sure can be."

Sango turned to face Miroku, a small smile on her face.

"I'll give you two a minute. I'll be talking to the King and Queen, come see me when you two are done." Kagome said softly, leaving them alone.

"So, Sango, will you be my wife?" Miroku asked, holding his hand out towards her.

"I'd love too." Sango said, taking it. Miroku smiled devilishly and pulled Sango into a passionate kiss.

-+-+-+-+

"Please, for your son. Change the marriages."

"Kagome we'd be up all night fixing the decorations."

"So? That's nothing compared to the happiness of your son."

The king sighed, wanting to sleep. "But…"

"Your changing the marriages whether you like it or not." Kagome stated, looking at the two with determination in her eyes.

The queen looked over to her husband and sighed. "It is for Miroku." She said, a look of pleading covering her eyes.

The king sighed, annoyed. "Fine. Miroku will marry Sango and Kagome will marry Naraku."

-+-+-+-+

Don't kill me. Kagome marrying Naraku isn't the end of the world. And besides, you were all telling me that I better switch the couples. And I did. Now, re-read the summary to 'Selene' and it'll tell you to be careful for what you wish for. I warned you. Read and Review. And keep in mind, pissing off the writer isn't a good idea. Till Next Time…


	23. Chapter 23: Have a great life

Selene

- - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed as she lay on her bed, finally being able to rest after a hard night's work.

She, Sango, Miroku, The Queen, and about half the maids were up all the night working to change everything that said "Miroku and Kagome" and "Naraku and Sango" to "Miroku and Sango" and "Naraku and Kagome".

Kagome sighed, glad to finally have some time alone since she made the decision to marry Naraku. Sango and Miroku were right; she really didn't want to marry Naraku.

Living with Naraku would be hell for her, and she knew. She thought that once she married Miroku she'd never have to deal with Kikyo or anyone like her again, and now she was marrying Naraku.

She thought she'd be free of the torture that her cousin put her through, and now she was marrying a man who loved nothing but torturing her.

Kagome closed her eyes, making sure that no tears ran down her face. This was, after all her wedding day, the happiest day in her life.

Kagome sighed, again, and shifted her position. She wasn't going to stay long, just long enough to get a little rest. And she defiantly wasn't going to sleep. Because…she couldn't see Inuyasha.

If he didn't come then he was mad at her. If he did come she didn't know what he would say, or how he would react, but she did know that it would hurt too much to see him, especially today, the day he would marry her cousin.

Kagome sighed and threw the blankets off her. She sighed and looked out the window just in time to see a bit of light breaking through the dark. Smiling to herself she got up and walked out of her room.

She walked mindlessly she walked back down to the main hall, knowing that there would be at least a few maids that she could talk to. Or, most likely, she'd help someone do something.

Kagome sighed, feeling a bit bad. She was, after all, the reason why everybody was woken up in the middle of the night to fix everything with names on it. Not to mention now the King has to give a big speech explaining why the weddings were altered, and they could only pray that the gifts weren't to messed up.

Kagome walked into the main hall and saw the maids bustling around, and to her surprise she saw the Queen, Kikyo, and Sango. Kagome walked up to them and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kagome asked, looking at the three women, who all looked sleep-depraved.

"Who could?" Sango asked, sighing.

Kagome nodded, happily.

Sure, she would probably look back on this day and wonder why on earth she would marry Naraku when she could of married Miroku, but the look on Sango's eyes would always remind her why she was doing what she doing.

For love.

- - - - - - -

Aphrodite sighed, head bowed in shame, as all the gods' and goddess' looked at her in disgust, anger, and resentment.

"I can explain." She said simply.

"You're the force that's been trying to separate Inuyasha and Kagome?" Selene asked, glaring at Aphrodite.

"Yes and no."

"What's that mean?" Hephaestus, god of fire, roared.

"Why would you do this to Inuyasha?" Ares, god of war, yelled.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Demeter, goddess of the harvest, shrieked.

"Zeus!" Athena screamed, wanting all the noise that the gods' and goddess' were creating to stop so they could get some answers.

"Silence!" he roared, ceasing all yells. "Athena." He said casually, waiting for her to start.

"Aphrodite, you're the goddess of love so why on earth would you sabotage true love?"

"I wasn't!" she cried, tears pouring down her lovely face. "You all were!"

At this more shrieks and screams and yells were heard, the gods' being offended.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled again. As soon as it was quiet he added, "And not another word from any of you!"

Athena looked at Aphrodite, trying to find words for her next question. "What?" the most intelligent thing the goddess of wisdom could come up with.

"When you guys were casting spells on Inuyasha and Kagome, you were messing their destiny together." Aphrodite explained, the best she could. "And you kept messing it up so I put up a barrier. But you guys kept getting around it, no matter how strong it was. And then Selene got in Kagome's dreams, making their destiny even more messed up. And then when Selene forced Kagome into telling Inuyasha I had to make Inuyasha say no, it was the only way. If he had said yes then the love would have gotten weaker and weaker over the years until they became bitter. But now everything's so screwed up that it might not fix itself."

Athena nodded, ignoring the gasps of the others. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because you would have ignored it and I you would have known that it was me trying to stop you from casting the spells. And you would have stopped me."

"Why were the spells messing up their destiny?" Artemis, goddess of the hunt, asked.

"Love can't be forced."

- - - - - - -

Inuyasha sighed as he paced back and forth in his room. He was dressed and ready for his wedding in an hour. His wedding to Kikyo.

Kikyo…Kagome's cousin.

Kagome…

He shook his head again, trying to get her off his mind. He didn't love her. That was that.

Miroku would make a much better husband for Kagome anyway.

Inuyasha sighed again. He wasn't ever going to see her again after today.

She would go off…to the east maybe…and he'd go to the north…and that would be it. The only chance he had of seeing her again would be at holidays when he and his brother had to come back to the castle. Other then that…he had lost his best friend.

Well, not counting Miroku. But he and Miroku were a different type of friends than he was with Kagome. He and Miroku were the 'Let's do this' kind of friends, not to mention that Inuyasha grew up with Miroku.

No, he and Kagome were more of a 'Let's see the world' kind of friends. He always learned something when he was with Kagome. And now he had to trade Kagome in for Kikyo. He'd probably kill her within the first week of their marriage, that or go crazy.

Inuyasha sighed again, running a hand through one of his hair. "I'll go talk to Miroku." Inuyasha decided, hoping that would help calm his nerves.

He walked to his brother's room, knocked, and entered before Miroku had a chance to reply.

"I wonder what you're going to do when, after today, you won't be able to barge in my room anyway." Miroku said dryly as he turned away from his window to look at Inuyasha.

"I'll go crazy." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"We haven't spent more then a week apart." Miroku said suddenly, in a sad voice, catching Inuyasha off guard.

"I know." Inuyasha said, remembering their childhood together.

"You're really annoying." Miroku said. Inuyasha chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"And you know what? I don't care if we're married or not, I don't plan on staying more then a week away from you."

Miroku sighed, an amused smile playing his lips. "Gee Inuyasha, get a life."

Inuyasha hit his brother on his arm, feeling better. "Nervous about marrying Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"The only thing I'm nervous about is losing my mind." Miroku smiled, though he rolled his eyes.

"You nervous about marrying Kagome?"

"What?" Miroku asked, his smile leaving.

"Kagome? Are you nervous about marrying her?"

"You don't know?" Miroku asked, his smile completely gone.

"Know what?" Inuyasha asked, feeling his good evaporate.

"She changed her mind last night. She's marrying Naraku."

- - - - - - -

Inuyasha stormed down the hall, pissed. How could she marry Naraku? How could she willingly marry Naraku? He burst into her bedroom, not bothering to knock.

"You're not marrying Naraku." He said firmly.

Kagome, who was brushing her hair, turned around in her chair, not getting up, to look at Inuyasha. "You're about 12 hours to late." She said, turning back to the mirror, brushing her hair again.

"Why would you even want to marry him?" Inuyasha asked, closing the door and storming further into the room.

"I never said I wanted to marry him." Kagome said, her strokes slowly slowing down.

"Then why are you?"

"Because I rather me marry Naraku then Sango." She answered truthfully, turning around in her seat.

"But…"

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked before she was able to stop herself.

"Of course I'm mad. I'm pissed." Inuyasha cried.

"No, not about me marrying Naraku. Are you mad at me?"

Inuyasha stood behind her, confused. "No, why would I be?"

"I just…I don't know. I just wanted to know if you were or not, that's all." Kagome said, glad that he wasn't.

The room stayed silent for a long time. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"You're making a mistake." Inuyasha finally said, sounding defeated.

"I know." Kagome said softly.

"Do you even care?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome answered truthfully.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, shocked. He stared into her eyes before turning around and leaving.

He stopped outside her door when she said, "You realize that this is the last time we'll ever see each other."

And she was right. Now that she wasn't marrying her brother she wouldn't be coming to the castle for holidays and Inuyasha wouldn't see her when he went to visit Miroku.

"Have a good life." He said, sadly, a walked away, shutting the door softly behind him.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she heard his footsteps grow weaker and weaker.

Have a good life? They just spent a month together, she got to know him and he got to know her, she declared her love for him, and now, when this is the last time they'll meet, all he can say is have a good life? Did she mean nothing to him?

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Have a great life." She whispered to the door.

She turned back to the mirror in front of her and picked up her brush. She ran the brush through her hair, ignoring the tears that were running slowly down her cheeks.

- - - - - -

Everyone had calmed down, knowing that what Aphrodite did was for the best.

"What now?" Selene asked as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha. "What do we do?"

"Nothing." Aphrodite said simply. "Kagome and Inuyasha have to work things out for themselves."

"But what if they don't?" Selene asked, worried as Inuyasha left Kagome's room. Selene watched as Kagome mutter 'Have a great life' through the door, making Inuyasha pause before walking off again.

"Then love loses."

- - - - - - -

I'm hurt! Do you really think that I'm going to make Kagome marry Naraku? Well, I guess you do. You'll have to wait till next week to find out. I was going to make this chapter really long, but I like where I ended it. Plus, this way, I'm making you suffer. I'm evil… Till Next Time…


	24. Chapter 24: I Do

Selene

- - - - - 

Aphrodite sighed as she gazed down at Inuyasha and Kagome.

The weddings were about to begin and Inuyasha still hadn't done anything. Was he going to at all?He had to. He just had to. But things didn't look good. All three weddings were going on at the same time.

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's wedding was outside, right outside the forest.

Miroku's and Sango's wedding was right outside the castle's door.

And right in the middle were Naraku's and Kagome's wedding. They were in the grand hall.

The weddings were set to all begin at noon on the dot, and would end roughly around 12:30-12:45. Then the newly wed couples would all go to the ball room, on the opposite side of the castle, where Sango's parents, Kagome and Kikyo's parents, Naraku's parents, and Inuyasha and Miroku's parents would all congratulate them and give them land to rule.

But that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Inuyasha and Kagome. But looking down at Inuyasha, it looked like he didn't care at all.

- - - - - - - 

Inuyasha fidgeted, standing beside the priest that would marry him and Kikyo in less then…3 minutes.

The wedding looked beautiful to say the least. There were 10 rows of 6 chairs on each side and right in the middle was a white isle with pink rose pedals trailing down it.

On his left was a stand that held a vase of pink roses and behind him was another one. Add this to the beautiful scenery that the forest gave and everything looked incredible.

The forest…he met Kagome in that forest. Who was it that sent him there? Did he ever find out? It was probably Ares. Kagome was lost and she ended up getting him lost too.

Inuyasha shook his head, not wanting to think about Kagome. Inuyasha looked up as he heard singing coming from the choir. The choir consisting of 3 people stood at the back, behind all the chairs.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in her wedding dress and frowned. Right now Kagome was walking down her isle to stand in front of Naraku.

Inuyasha shook his head again. If Kagome didn't care why should he? He didn't care.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo and saw a look of displeasure on her face that looked the same as his own.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate…"

Inuyasha blocked out the priest's words, thinking about how Kagome was standing in front of Naraku, right this very second, listening as the priest said his holy words before marrying them.

Inuyasha felt sick. He felt sick, mad, and horrified. Kagome was going to marry Naraku. Naraku? Why was Kagome marrying Naraku?

_'Because you blew it.' _

"Shit." Inuyasha said underneath his breath.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo hissed.

He looked down at her then up at the priest. "Um. Can you repeat that?" he asked.

"Do you, Inuyasha, take Kikyo, to…"

Inuyasha could here the words in his mind that Naraku was listening to that second. _'Do you, Naraku, take Kagome, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health. Till death do you part?' _

"…"

_'Do you Naraku…' _

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo hissed again.

"Uh…"

- - - - - - 

Miroku smiled.

"And do you Sango, take Miroku, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Sango said, smiling up at Miroku.

Everything was perfect, the scenery of the castle, the flowers that surrounded them, the guy…what more could she wish for

- - - - - - - 

Kagome squirmed around in her spot, trying really hard not to cry.

She was making a mistake. A huge mistake. But it was to late now. And even if it wasn't what was she suppose to do? Who was she suppose to turn to?

Her parents? They never really noticed anything, what help would they be?

Sango? No, if she went to her or Miroku then she'd just make them feel guilty.

Kikyo? She'd just rub in what a huge mistake she was making and how stupid she was.

The King and Queen? They would be mad, after all that last minute changes she made them do, there was no way she could turn to them again.

Shippo and Rin? They couldn't even speak words.

Inuyasha? No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Her friendship with him is over, and her feelings for him would soon die, and when they do she won't ever see him, or think about him, ever again.

She just needed to suck it up and marry Naraku. Maybe Naraku really isn't such a bad guy. Or maybe he is but he'll change. Miracles happen.

"Kagome?" the priest said, gaining her attention.

"What?" Kagome asked, raising her head up to the priest. Naraku started to chuckle as the priest repeated himself, all the while Kagome's face a light shade of pink.

Not only had she space out during her wedding but her husband-to-be laughed at her about it.

So maybe miracles did happen, but they defiantly wouldn't be happening for her.

"…Till death do you part?"

_'Look on the bright side. Maybe he'll die soon. Maybe he'll even die tonight. Even better, maybe he'll die right now.' _

"…"

_'__Well probably right not now. But maybe soon.' _

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but stopped. If he didn't die soon, which he probably wouldn't since he was a half-demon, then she would have to spend the rest of her miserable life with him, until she died.

Shivers ran down her spine, suddenly making her cold.

Kagome sighed, defeated, as she felt tears that she had been working so hard to keep away fill her eyes.

- - - - - - - 

Every one on Mt. Olympus stayed deathly silent as they awaited Kagome's and Inuyasha's answer.

Aphrodite squeezed Selene's hand, trying to add extra comfort to her. Aphrodite looked over to Athena, wondering what she was thinking.

The goddess of wisdom could use reason to come up with reasonable solutions to problems.

But love wasn't reasonable. Things happen and they don't always have a clear meaning, if they have even have a meaning.

So how does Athena feel, being as clueless and powerless as the rest of them?

Aphrodite shook her head and looked back down at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Only time could tell what would happen to the two.

But that was the problem. Was there enough time

- - - - - - 

Inuyasha stood, unsure of what to do. By now Kagome had probably already answered and was now married to Naraku.

_'But what if she didn't. There's still time.' _

"Uh…I'm sorry. But I got to go." With that Inuyasha dashed off, using his super speed to get to Kagome's wedding before it was to late.

"You jerk!" Kikyo yelled. She looked around and saw everyone else looking at her. Cursing under her breath she ran after him, knowing where he was going.

"Stupid Inuyasha. Couldn't have decided this _before_ the wedding started." She complained as she kept running.

_'Bright side, now you don't have to marry him.' _

- - - - - - 

Inuyasha dashed past his brother and Sango, seeing that they had just finished their first kiss as husband and wife. "Congratulations." He said as he dashed pat them, not giving them a moment to talk.

"What the?" Sango said, looking at the now swinging door of the palace.

"Sango I would love nothing more then to stay here and enjoy this with you but I have to go after Inuyasha."

"Uh…yeah, Go ahead." Sango said, ushering Miroku off.

Miroku smiled as was gone before Sango could blink. "What's going on?" she asked herself, confused.

"Inuyasha's going to stop Kagome's wedding."

Sango turned around just in time to see Kikyo running right past her. "You coming?" She yelled over her shoulder, not stopping.

Sango just nodded, and followed after Kikyo, not really thinking. Everything was happening so fast…what a way to start a marriage.

She was married for a minute then the next thing she knew she was her brother-in-law was rushing past her, after leaving his wedding, trying to stop Kagome's wedding from happening. What a family she married into.

- - - - - - - 

_'No more stalling Kagome. Say good-bye to life, as you know. Because as soon as you say 'I Do' the priest will marry you to Naraku, a horrible man, and you'll have to live with him till you die. Which, knowing your luck, won't happen until you're old and gray.' _

Kagome sighed and look down at the ground. It was a beautiful wedding.

The hall was decorated with flowers hanging from the walls and flowers lining the isle. She even had a big piano in the wedding that played a soft tune as she walked down the isle.

_'To bad you were walking towards the wrong guy...' _

Kagome shook her head, clearing all those thoughts. There isn't a right guy, not anymore.

"I do." She said, closing her eyes, feeling as if she just sold her soul to the devil.

"Then…"

_'There. You did it. Now you can move on. And who knows, maybe you can learn to love him.' _

Kagome spared Naraku a look and saw that he was looking out the window.

_'Or better yet maybe you'll die. You could eat something poisonous. How bad could that hurt?' _

"I now pronounce you…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked lazily over to the where the voice was heard from but before she could register anything she felt herself fly backwards.

She landed on the ground with a small thud. She opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was sitting on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to get up.

"Kagome, are you married?"

Kagome looked around, trying to see where they were. She looked to her right and saw the wall and to her left she saw the piano. So she was behind the piano, giving them a lot of privacy, considering the piano took up the entire back wall.

"No. What are you…"

"Good. Listen to me."

Kagome stayed quiet as she looked up at Inuyasha, waiting to know why he had just tackled her on her wedding.

"…"

"Well?"

Inuyasha still didn't say anything.

"Ok people, just stay in your seats. Everything's ok."

Kagome looked back towards the piano, knowing that by the sound of the voices, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo, were gesturing for the guests to stay in their seats as the worked this out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, impatiently.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

- - - - - - 

And I end this here. Not because I love torturing you (even though, you know, I do) but because I have to get stuff done. I have more then 100 reviews! Can you believe it? I want to thank you guys so much! You're the best. Keep Reading and Review, ok? Till Next Time…


	25. Chapter 25: Runaway

Selene

----------------------------------

"Hi?" Kagome echoed. "Hi? You tackled me to tell me hi? Are you insane?"

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Just…give me a second." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"A second? You tackled me, at my wedding no less, and you didn't even think about what you wanted to say?" Kagome asked, mad.

She had just said 'I do'. The hardest two words she ever had to say. She just closed her mind to her past, to Inuyasha, and then here he shows up, stops the wedding, and tackles her. Why was everything so hard?

"Um…I'm sorry." Inuyasha started.

"For…" Kagome asked.

"For?" Inuyasha said, not realizing that he had made so many mistakes.

"For tackling me? For ruining my already horrible wedding? For getting my dress dirt? For messing up my hair?" _'For breaking my heart?' _

"I'm sorry for tackling you." He said.

"And…"

"And nothing. I'm sorry I tackled you. End of my apologizes."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you want to marry Naraku." Inuyasha said, glaring down at Kagome, matching the glare that she was sending him.

"I do not. I'm being forced to."

"Liar. You could have married Miroku."

"I wasn't going to marry a man who loves my best friend!" she hissed, glad that with all the noise the audience was making no one would be able to hear them.

"But you'd marry a man who is a total jerk?"

"Obviously." She hissed, wishing that a lightening bolt would just kill her.

"Sorry. I'll just let you get back to your wedding then." Inuyasha said, though he didn't move, not that Kagome noticed.

"That's it? You came to tell me hi and sorry for tackling me?"

"Apparently."

A silence fell between the two before Kagome hissed, "So how's the married life? I wouldn't know because you tackled me."

Inuyasha ignored the question, instead asking, "So tell me Kagome. What will be the first thing you do as Naraku's Queen? Get pushed into a pond filled with leeches?"

"I plan on leaving to live in a big castle. A castle bigger then yours. And never, ever, coming back."

Inuyasha, ignoring the castle comment, asked, "What, can't stand to be away from Naraku for more then a couple of hours? Good riddance. I don't want to see your ugly face anymore then I have to."

Kagome gritted her teeth, trying not to let Inuyasha's words get to her. Even with hearing all Kikyo's comments on a day-to-day basis, Inuyasha's words hurt her worse then all the times Kikyo said them.

Inuyasha, watching as Kagome remained silent for a moment, wanted to kill himself. He was as bad as Kikyo. No, he was worse.

"Well then everyone's happy. You won't see me again. Sango and Miroku are together. Kikyo gets to be a beautiful queen. Naraku gets a dummy for all his stupid pranks. And I get to be away from you."

Inuyasha winced, the sound of Kagome's sad voice hitting his heart. And the part about her never being around him again was slowly eating away at his mind.

"Well then let me be the first to thank you. If not for you we'd all be miserable."

"I have to get married first." Kagome said, wishing the lightening bolt would come right now…now…now…any minute now.

"Right." Inuyasha said, though he didn't get up.

The two stayed silent, listening as Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and what sounded like Naraku, hold back the crowd.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Kagome jerked her head to face him, finally remembering that he was still here. "For?"

"Calling you ugly."

Kagome just shrugged. "The truth hurts." She said, biting the inside of her lip, trying not to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him.

"It's not true." Inuyasha said forcefully.

Kagome arched an eyebrow at him, obviously not believing him.

"You're not. Kagome you are anything but ugly."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You aren't ugly. Not with the way your black hair flows in the wind when you wear it down. And the way your eyes twinkle when you're talking. Or the way your skin sparkles in the light. Kagome, you're beautiful."

Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up, and wished more then ever for that lightening bolt.

Inuyasha looked down at her and wanted for her to believe him. He needed her to believe him. It might not change anything, in fact it probably won't, but she had to believe that she was beautiful.

"Kagome," he said, turning her face towards his, "Listen to me. I don't know why I stopped your wedding. I'm still trying to figure that out. But if you want to marry Naraku now just tell me and I'll get up."

Inuyasha said, praying that she didn't tell him to get up.

Kagome mentally ran through all the reasons for him to stay sitting on top of her and the reasons for him to get up. _'He doesn't love you. He's married. He's mad at you. But you love him and after today you won't ever be with him again.' _

"Talk." She said.

"Last night…"

"Was a mistake. I'm sorry." Kagome said, not wanting to talk about last night.

"…You didn't mean it when you said you loved me?" Inuyasha asked, feeling hurt.

"…"

"So you did mean it?"

"…I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry. Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Kagome when I said I didn't love you…"

"You meant you didn't love me. I understand. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't know why I said that. I wasn't thinking."

"…What does that mean?"

"It means…I don't know. It was just…when I was standing at the alter today watching Kikyo come down the isle all I could think about was how you were walking down the isle towards Naraku."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started but Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand.

"You make it hard to explain things." He said. He waited a moment before he started to explain again, his hand on still on her mouth.

"And it killed me to know that you would be marrying him. All I could think about during my wedding was you. And I couldn't stand it anymore. So I rushed over here to stop you."

He watched as Kagome's puzzled expression covered her face, and as if reading her mind he answered, "I didn't marry Kikyo."

Kagome couldn't help the rush of joy that crashed over her, knowing that Inuyasha wasn't married. _'Yet.' _She reminded herself.

"So last night…I made a mistake. I…I don't know if I love you Kagome. I've never loved anyone outside my family before, so I don't know what Love-love feels like. But if it's what I feel whenever I'm around you…then…I think I do love you."

Kagome was speechless. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. He loved her? He loved _her_? He loved her!

"Say something…" Inuyasha said, feeling uncomfortable.

Kagome looked at him then her eyes dashed down towards his hand that still covered her mouth, and back.

Inuyasha, following her gaze, quickly jerked his hand off her mouth. "Ok, now say something."

Say something…what was there to say? "…Really?" Kagome asked, almost afraid of hearing his answer.

Inuyasha nodded his head yes, and waited for Kagome's response. He didn't know why he was so nervous, she already said that she loved him, but he couldn't help it. He was a nervous wreck.

"Inuyasha…you love me?"

He wordlessly nodded his head, waiting for something more then what he already said to be said by Kagome.

"…Are you sure? Because last night you said-"

"Last night was a mistake."

"Well…I love you too." Kagome said, hesitantly, as if Inuyasha might suddenly change his mind.

Inuyasha smiled, relief flooding his entire body. She loved him too!

Inuyasha moved down, towards her lips, but Kagome stopped him.

"But…it doesn't change anything. You're suppose to marry Kikyo and I'm suppose to marry Naraku. It's too late to change the weddings now."

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's broken-hearted chocolate brown eyes.

"The weddings can get changed still. And if they don't…well I don't care. We'll runaway. We'll runaway and live in a cottage if we have to. But we'll be together, no matter what we do."

Kagome smiled, tears welling up her eyes, again. He was willing to give up everything, everything, for her? So they could be together.

"I…Inuyasha…I don't know what to say." She finally said, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Say yes, to whatever we face, whatever it is, do it with me, say yes to me." Kagome smiled, the tears racing down her face.

"Ok. You and me. Together."

Inuyasha smiled, using his thumbs to wipe away Kagome's tears, all the while leaning down. As soon as he realized that Kagome wasn't going to push him away again he leaned down and crash his lips onto hers in a nice, sweet, first kiss for Kagome.

As soon as he pulled away for air he looked down at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Together."

------------------------------------------------

Problem! The story was suppose to end next week. But now…I don't know…I kind of like my whole We'll-runaway-to-be-together-until-world-finally-execpts-us idea. What's a girl to do? I guess…I don't know. Tell me what you want. To finish the story out the way it was going to or to finish this story and make a sequel where Inuyasha and Kagome are running away. And let me tell you right now the sequel won't be for a while, a long time actually, maybe not until…well if I had to guess…next year. And no, I couldn't move it up. I still have "Seven Sins" and "Curiosity Killed the Cat" not to mention all the other story ideas that I've been pushing to the back of my mind. Plus, I like the way it was going to end. Maybe (and I think I'll probably end up doing this) I'll finish this the way it's suppose to be and then make a new story where Inuyasha and Kagome go through the whole We'll-runaway-to-be-together-until-world-finally-execpts-us plot. What's a girl to do? Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	26. Chapter 26: Happily Ever After

Selene

--------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled. Together. That had to be her favorite word.

"What is going on in here?"

Kagome winced as she realized that the booming voice belonged to King Inutashio.

"Dad! Hi. Um…you see…we were just…you know…hi dad!" Miroku said lamely.

"We better get up." Kagome said, fearing what Inutashio might say, might do.

Inuyasha bit his lip, knowing he should get up, but not wanting to. "Ok." He said, pushing himself off her then holding down his hand for her to take.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before walking out from behind the piano, taking Kagome with him, still holding her hand.

"Hi dad." Inuyasha said, looking at the irritated man. His father usually was a nice man. But when you have two newborn babies, don't get a lot of sleep, have to deal with his two older kids, who were constantly getting into trouble, you could see why he was so irritated all the time.

"What's the meaning of this?" he hissed, dragging all the kids out into the hallway.

"…Well…me and Miroku are so close I didn't want to miss his wedding. So I rushed by just in time to see it, and I couldn't stop. And I ended up running to Kagome's wedding, but I still couldn't stop, and I accidentally ran into Kagome…"

Inuyasha looked up into his father's enraged eyes, knowing that he was only getting madder with every lie he told.

"…Are you believing any of this?" Inuyasha asked.

Inutashio gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm. "Inuyasha, I'm tired, mad, and really sick of your lies. So, if you want to make it out of my castle with both your ears I suggest you stop lying."

Inuyasha winced, knowing his father would at least attempt to rip off one of his ears.

"Inutashio!"

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as his mother came, glaring at his father.

"Ripping of ears isn't the way to settle things."

Inutashio glared at Inuyasha, giving him a warning glare that said that, if need be, he would rip off his ear.

"Now what is going on here?"

"…Excuse us…" Kagome said lightly, grabbing Kikyo by the arm and dragging her off to a spare room, though no one paid attention.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Kikyo asked, looking at Kagome.

"Do you…would you…" Kagome sighed, not knowing where to begin. "Who would you rather marry? Inuyasha or Naraku."

Kikyo stared, shocked, at Kagome. "Why?"

Kagome sighed, again, before answering, "Because…I might want to marry Inuyasha."

Kikyo had to lean in closer to hear her soft words but smiled, pulling back. "On one condition."

Kagome smiled brightly at Kikyo, nodding her head. "We see each other at least twice a month, and we visit each other on holidays, and you name your first kid after me."

Kagome stared at Kikyo, puzzled. She knew Kikyo was just kidding about the kid, but why would Kikyo want to be around her at all?

"Ok, fine, you don't have to name your kid after me." Kikyo said, smiling.

"Why would you want to see me twice a month? Or on holidays?"

Kikyo smiled, looking at Kagome. "Well if I don't who else will make your life hell?" Well, she wasn't about to say that she would miss Kagome.

Kagome smiled, seeing a deeper meaning behind Kikyo's words. "Ok, twice a month and on holidays."

The girls shook hands and smiled, walking back over to the others, Kikyo's arm around Kagome's shoulder and Kagome's arm around Kikyo's waist, Kagome's head leaning on Kikyo's shoulder, and Kikyo's head lying on Kagome's head.

As soon as the made it back to the others they girls spilt up, Kagome gong over to Inuyasha's side and Kikyo going over to Naraku.

"Guess what." Kikyo said softly, not wanting to interrupt everyone else.

"What?"

"You get to marry yours truly."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, leaning back against Inuyasha's shoulder.

Somehow, unlike everything else in her life, everything worked out ok, because she was Inuyasha's queen.

It took Inutashio a lot of convincing to change the weddings, again, but he finally did.

Kikyo got married first, then Kagome, and Kagome was happy that she got to see Kikyo's wedding. And just like Kikyo would always brag about when they were kids, Kikyo did get married first, which of course she told Kagome right after all the weddings were over.

Now she sat with Inuyasha, looking out at the setting sun, in their secret place in the garden. They had to be back in the castle soon, as did Miroku, Sango, Naraku, and Kikyo, but Inuyasha insisted on watching the sunset, and Kagome didn't object.

Neither had said a word, and Kagome wished the moment would never end. But as the sun got lower and lower, and eventually set, she knew she had to see what the surprise was.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, getting up.

Kagome nodding, and followed him back to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave a quick look, making sure no body else was around before nodding his head.

"Then away we go."

----------------------------------------------

Up on Mt. Olympus all the gods, goddesses, and Fates, stood, waiting. The Fates and the gods were still on rocky terms, but somehow, Athena had convinced them to come.

Aphrodite stood, smiling, beside Selene, who was frowning.

"Here we are." Said a voice, and then, in walked Miroku, Inuyasha, and everyone else. It took a few moments before everyone adjusted to them, and once they did, the gods split up, walking over in different directions to different people.

Though Selene, Aphrodite, and Athena all walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha first.

"I'm sorry." Selene said, looking straight at Kagome.

"Your welcome." Aphrodite said, looking at Kagome.

"Welcome!" Athena said, looking at Selene and Aphrodite like they were idiots. The first words they say and they say those words.

Kagome gave them a weak smile, looking between the three goddess. "Uh…what are you sorry for?" She asked Selene, trying to place where she remembered her.

"That's not important." Selene said, looking at Inuyasha, knowing she'd probably because his next target if he knew what she did. And the last thing she needed was to stand around, waiting for the hanyou's prank.

Kagome nodded, though she was still racking her brain as to where she would have seen her before. Finally, it clicked. She smiled and looked at Selene.

"It's ok."

Selene smiled glad she was forgiven.

Selene, Kagome, and Aphrodite started talking about Kagome's future, Inuyasha walked over and started talking to Miroku, Sango was talking to Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Kikyo was talking to Demeter, goddess of the harvest, and Naraku was talking to Ares and Hephaestus, god of fire. Athena wandered over to Zeus, smiling.

"Everything worked out." She said, looking at all the happy gods, goddess, Fates, humans, and half-demons in the hall.

"Did you ever doubt that it wouldn't?" Zeus asked.

"…No…I knew it'd all work out."

Zeus smiled, a knowing smile, but he didn't look at Athena, instead looking straight at a laughing Kagome. "I thought you did."

Athena looked at him, and then followed his gaze towards Kagome. "…Sometimes it's better not knowing…" Athena said, nodding to her own statement. "It makes life all the more interesting."

------------------------------------------------

4 months later

------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled as she saw Kikyo waddle out of the carriage, Sango right behind her. Both girls were pregnant, Kikyo 4 months, Sango 3 months, and both were showing.

Kagome waited patiently until they made it to the garden of her castle before hugging them both.

She and Inuyasha had a castle about a mile away from Miroku and Sango's, which made Inuyasha very happy. Kagome didn't think he was ready to say good-bye to his brother yet. And Naraku and Kikyo's castle was a mile or two down from Miroku and Sango's, so they were close to each other.

They each ruled over a small village. They were supposed to make the village grow, and keep it alive, and so far no body was doing so bad.

Inuyasha still didn't like Kikyo too much, but he was getting better, and Naraku being more likeable, though probably only because Kikyo made him.

"How are you?" Kagome asked, looking as Kikyo plopped down into her chair at the garden table.

"Pregnant."

Sango giggled and fell into the chair beside Kagome. "You're so lucky not to be pregnant."

Kagome smiled. She was glad she wasn't pregnant, she still wanted to explore and enjoy life while she still could, but that didn't mean she didn't want a baby. "I suppose." She said, shrugging.

"We only dropped by to give you Shippo and Rin." Kikyo said, wincing.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, looking worriedly at Kikyo.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked."

Kagome smiled. "Ok, so where's Shippo and Rin?"

"Still in the carriage." Sango said, rubbing her stomach.

Kagome nodded, leaving the driver to bring the kids to her.

Inutashio and Izayio were away, visiting a different castle, and didn't take Shippo and Rin. So Sango took Rin and Kikyo took Shippo, as practice, but found that taking care of teething babies was harder then it looked. So Kagome offered to take care of them.

"I have to go. I have to see my doctor, again. I swear, Naraku thinks just because I'm pregnant that I'm going to die." Kikyo said, shaking her head.

"Yeah well just be glad that you get time to yourself. Miroku won't let me out of his sight. Says he doesn't want anything to happen. I haven't had a free moment to myself for weeks."

Kagome giggled, praying that when she finally did become pregnant, Inuyasha wouldn't do those things to her.

"I'll see you later then." Kagome said, standing up, and then helping up Sango and Kikyo.

Kagome walked them back to the carriage, grabbed Shippo and Rin from the driver, and watched as they left. She walked back to her castle, humming, glad things worked out.

Inuyasha and Miroku were suppose to be spending brotherly time together, which usually meant they were causing the gods trouble, and Naraku was in a meeting, so Kagome had the whole castle to herself.

She took the babies out to the garden and laid them down under a tree, leaning her back against the tree and looking out at the sun. It wasn't like the secret spot they had back out Inutashio's castle, but it was still their spot.

Kagome looked down at the babies, that were looking like they were about to fall asleep, and she didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as he pulled her into his lap, but she didn't take her eyes off the twins.

A comfortable silence fell between the pair as they watched Shippo and Rin fall asleep.

"I was thinking Ami." Inuyasha finally said.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"For a girl, Ami. And for a boy…Kyo."

"I'm not pregnant." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha as if he'd gone insane.

"Yet. But when you are, what do you think of the names?"

Kagome smiled, leaned her head back against his chest and smiled.

"I think they're wonderful names."

----------------------------------------------

And Selene is officially finished. As you can tell, I decided to finish it the way I intended to. And I want to thank all my reviewers who gave me their suggestions. What did you think? This is your last chance to tell me what you think about Selene before I start forgetting the tiny details, and then everything starts to fade away until I can just remember the outcome of the story. So what did you think? I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And I want to thank everyone one last time. Thank you! This is by far my best story yet, and I couldn't have done it without your reviews. And for those of you who didn't review, thanks for reading. Till Next Time…


End file.
